To Win You Back
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Neglected by her boyfriend, Angelo, as he starts his new restaurant, Charlie is thrilled to find Joey back in town...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone. I have no idea how this story popped into my head but I decided to go with it. It's set at the time Angelo first opened his restaurant, except this time, Joey is back in the Bay. I really hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**To Win You Back**

**Chapter One**

"Okay, I'm heading back to work," Sergeant Charlie Buckton announced, finishing the coffee she'd had with lunch at her boyfriend, Angelo Rosetta's restaurant, arrogantly named 'Angelo's'.

"Bye!" he replied, barely looking up from where he was restocking booze from behind the bar.

Charlie sighed. She liked to think that she was a pretty easy going girlfriend. In fact, the difficulties in their so far turbulent relationship had been getting her to commit and relinquish what she felt was her independence. Angelo had had to work really hard to win her over and really try to make a go of things but it seemed like now she was his, he had lost interest. Having been forced to leave the police force, Angelo had been listless for a little while before suddenly seeming to remember that his lifelong ambition was to run his own restaurant. And since it had begun, he had had no time for anything else.

"Don't miss me too much," she muttered under her breath as she exited the restaurant, cutting through the Surf Club and out into the sunshine.

She looked longingly at the beach for a moment, wishing that she didn't have to work for the next six hours. The idea of getting into her bikini and going swimming was suddenly very appealing.

"Oh!" she cried when she collided with someone and fell clumsily onto the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

"It was my fault," said an instantly recognisable voice.

Charlie jerked her head up, stunned to find herself looking up and into the beautiful face of the only person she had ever truly been in love with. Her mouth hung open stupidly as Joey Collins extended her hand to help her to her feet. They came face to face, both surveying each other intently. Charlie realised she looked rather idiotic and closed her mouth, still gazing at Joey, who smiled and looked surprisingly at ease about the situation.

"I…" Charlie faltered. "Um…"

She cringed at her own inability to form sentences. Joey smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

Charlie grew even more bewildered.

"Late?" she managed.

"I was due back in the Bay this time last year and I never showed," Joey reminded her. "Did you forget me?"

"No!" Charlie gushed. "No! I never ever forgot you! I…"

She blushed and cursed herself for being a babbling idiot. Licking her lips, she continued to stare at Joey. Her hair was a little shorter, almost down to her shoulders as it framed her beautiful face in waves. She was tanned and slender in a skin tight, sleeveless white top that revealed a very toned tummy and a modest cleavage. During their relationship, Joey had always complained that her boobs were too small but she had clearly found a bra that showed them at their best. Charlie had always thought they were perfect.

"I'm up here, by the way," Joey commented.

Charlie jerked her head up and flushed pure crimson at being caught staring. She swallowed and licked her lips, apologising.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Joey replied.

Charlie grinned oafishly at the flirtatious smirk on her ex-lover's face. She dared to glance back down at the rest of Joey's body. Her leather trousers were also skin tight, showing of her shapely legs. Carrying a motorbike helmet in one hand and a leather jacket in the other, Charlie didn't think Joey had ever looked so gorgeous. And in her mind, that was quite a feat.

"What… what are you doing here?" Charlie managed, relieved that her communication skills at least seemed to be improving.

Joey met her gaze. Her dark eyes were still the windows to her soul although Charlie couldn't help but notice that there was something distinctly different about her. She just wasn't sure exactly what it was. Joey smiled confidently.

"I'm here to win you back," she said.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey poses a challenge to Charlie…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_The chapters will be shorter while we gain momentum but I hope you still enjoy them. Thank you so much to everyone who has left feedback. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie's mouth hung open again and once more she worried she looked foolish.

"You're here to…?" she managed.

A half smile played on Joey's lips, sending Charlie into a spiral of hormones. She could hardly believe that she was right here in front of her, let alone telling her that she wanted them to be together.

"Are you still with that cop guy?" Joey asked, still amused.

Charlie gazed at her closely clad body. She had never looked so hot.

"Um, well, uh… he's not a cop anymore but…"

"But you're still with him?" Joey asked.

"How did you…?"

"I kept tabs," Joey said. "So…?"

"Yes, I'm… I'm still with him," Charlie said, her voice hollow as she panicked that Joey would turn and leave as quickly as she'd arrived.

Instead, she stepped closer, her hands hovering nearly Charlie's, who was frozen to the spot but longed to make physical contact.

"And are you happy?" Joey asked, gazing searchingly into her eyes.

"Um… well, I guess," Charlie said uncertainly.

She looked back at the name of Angelo's restaurant, proudly displayed on the side of the building. Happy wasn't exactly the first word she would use to summarise their relationship. It never had been.

"You don't sound so sure," Joey ventured.

Charlie managed a shy smile.

"Well, right now, the only thing I'm sure of is how I've always felt about you," she admitted.

Her smile widened as Joey beamed earnestly at her, losing sex appeal for just a second and offering the sincerely earnest joy she always seemed to have found in life, no matter the circumstances.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked, stepping closer and taking both of Charlie's hands, her voice husky and full of allure.

Charlie merely nodded, unable to look away from Joey's full, soft lips.

"Does he make you feel like this?" Joey asked.

She closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the mouth. Charlie closed her eyes and sank into her embrace as their lips pressed together. A shiver of pure delight ran through her when she felt Joey's tongue make contact. Opening her mouth, their kiss deepened for just a second before Joey pulled away, leaving Charlie breathless and craving more.

"Well?" she asked, her face still so close.

"Nobody has ever made me feel like that but you," Charlie whispered, her heart surging.

Joey smiled again and dropped her hands.

"Well, why don't you go and get single and come and find me?" she suggested.

"Find you where?" Charlie asked, heartbroken at the mere thought of Joey walking away.

"I'll be around the Bay for a few days or weeks, depending on what I find to do here," Joey said. "And I'm at number seventeen in the caravan park."

Smiling sexily one more time, she turned. Charlie merely stared after her as she casually hopped onto her motorbike. Giving a brief wave, Joey sped off back down the road. Charlie continued to gaze after her, long after she had gone.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie fails to end things with Angelo and enjoys another encounter with Joey…<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Charlie had been dithering over whether to go and speak to Angelo immediately or wait until after work. She was utterly spun out at what had just happened. Had Joey really stood there in front of her? Had she really kissed her and told her she wanted her back? She had dreamt about that scenario so many times for over a year now. She couldn't believe that her wishes had come true.

"Shit," she said, jumping when her phone rang.

It was Watson, wondering where she was and if she would be back from lunch soon.

"Uh yeah, sorry," Charlie said, looking at her watch. "I'll be right there."

Breaking up with Angelo would have to wait. But it wasn't even a question that that's what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Angelo was busy at work when Charlie eventually finished her shift. She'd stopped off at home to change clothes and then approached the restaurant. Despite having very few customers, her boyfriend was too engaged with fussing over bottles and plates to even notice that she had arrived.<p>

"Hello?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face.

He glanced up.

"Hey," he said, continued to stack the dishwasher.

"Hey, Charlie," she replied sarcastically. "How are you? Are you tired after your really long shift? How about a drink? Anything else I can do?"

He glanced up again.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Charlie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you," she said seriously.

"Later, Charlie," he replied. "I'm busy."

"No!" she snapped.

He looked up sharply, finally offering his attention.

"Angelo, I need to talk to you now," she said. "It's important."

The last thing she wanted to do was handle this wrong. She didn't want to hurt her boyfriend and she felt terrible to be breaking up with him now after all they had been through together. Her only comfort was that judging by the way things had been going, he would be too busy to even notice she was gone. The important thing was that she was available for when Joey wanted her. If her ex-girlfriend had made such an effort to come back and win her over, then there was no way she was going to play hard to get.

"Look, Charlie, I'm up to my eyes here…"

"How?" Charlie snapped. "You have three customers!"

"Three _groups _of customers," he added, although he knew it sounded stupid. "And there's a lot more to running a restaurant, you know."

"And don't I know it?" Charlie replied bitterly. "You've barely noticed I'm alive since you started this place."

He rolled his eyes and leant both his hands on the bar between them.

"Please don't start nagging me about being a neglected girlfriend," he said tiredly. "You know how important this place is to me, Charlie. Why can't you just let me get on with it?"

"I will," Charlie assured him. "But first, I need to talk to you something important."

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Can we discuss it in private?"

"No, Charlie!" he said. "I haven't got time. But we'll catch up tomorrow or something and you can pour your heart out, okay?"

Hating him, Charlie turned and left without another word. There was no hesitation in her step as she headed towards her car and drove over to the caravan park.

* * *

><p>Joey was getting changed into some looser clothing when there was knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me, Charlie," her ex-girlfriend replied.

Smiling, she welcomed her inside. Charlie opened the door and stepped into the caravan, pausing and looking rather startled when she found Joey standing in nothing but jeans and a bra.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were changing."

"It's fine," Joey said casually, making no move to cover herself. "I invited you in. Plus, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

She smirked, serving to make Charlie blush even further.

"Not to mention kissing and touching and all sorts of naughty things," Joey added.

She looked triumphant as Charlie turned even pinker.

"Well, in that case, you should just take the bra off…" Charlie teased, trying to get the upper hand.

He eyes widened when, without a word or seemingly a second's thought, Joey whipped the bra off and dumped it on the bed. Charlie swallowed and couldn't stop staring. Her palms began to sweat as her desire began to take control.

"So, how was your shift?" Joey asked casually, sitting back on the bed.

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"When did you get so okay with nudity?" she wondered, remembering her former girlfriend's anxiety about her body.

"I stopped taking life too seriously," Joey replied evenly.

"Can I…?" Charlie asked, gesturing to the bed.

Joey moved so that she could make room for her. She lay on her side, leaning in close, very aware that she was tempting her. Charlie fiddled with her own fingers, longing to reach out to her but not wanting to overstep the mark. Although, with Joey's current state of undress, she wasn't sure there was really a line to cross at all.

"Are you single yet?" Joey whispered, keeping her lips close to Charlie's ear.

Charlie felt a pleasurable shiver run through her.

"Not exactly," she admitted.

She was disappointed when Joey pulled back.

"Shame," she replied, sitting up and reaching for her bra.

"I tried," Charlie ventured. "But he didn't have time."

Joey turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't have time for you to break up with him?" she asked, intrigued. "Sounds like a real prince!"

Charlie laughed and nodded but couldn't tear her gaze away from Joey's chest.

"I'm still up here, by the way," Joey added naughtily.

Charlie flushed and gazed into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you again?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Joey replied. "Once was impulse but twice would definitely be cheating. I can't advocate it."

Charlie nodded sadly.

"I hope you don't think it was for want of trying that I didn't end things with him," she said. "The only way I could have done it would have been very public and I couldn't do that to him."

"But you do want to end it with him?" Joey checked, her voice soft and almost shy. "You do want to be with me?"

"More than anything," Charlie replied sincerely.

Joey smiled fondly at her and moved to make herself decent again.

"You really don't have to do that, you know," Charlie smirked.

Joey chuckled as she rummaged in a drawer for a new bra. An idea flashed into Charlie's mind and she stood up quickly.

"Does a hug count as cheating?" she asked.

"I don't think so…"

Closing the gap between them, Charlie held her, kneeling down and resting her face against Joey's breasts. Giggling, Joey permitted the hold and stroked Charlie's hair. Both women closed their eyes, relishing the contact they had been without for so long. Charlie listened to Joey's heartbeat, wanting to lose herself in the moment forever.

"Okay, that counts as cheating!" Joey objected when she felt Charlie's lips make contact with a particularly sensitive part of her body.

Charlie backed off respectfully, although she was glad to have been able to push cheekiness a little further. Infidelity wasn't exactly an easy subject between the two of them but the easy manner and gentleness Joey was offering could only be taken as a good sign.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie is called away to a drunken Ruby emergency…<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlie groaned when her mobile phone rang. With Joey decently dressed, she had invited Charlie to stay and talk for a little while. The flirting had continued but they had just been on the cusp of a deeper and more meaningful chat when they were interrupted.

"Sorry," she said, digging her phone out of her handbag.

"No problem," Joey said, climbing off the bed where she and Charlie had been seated opposite each other, and rummaged in the fridge for a couple of soft drinks.

"Ruby?" Charlie said worriedly, when she picked up.

"Where are you?" the teenager barked.

"I'm out with…"

Charlie glanced up at Joey who merely raised her eyebrows and came to sit back on the bed again.

"With a friend," she finished.

"Well, come back!" Ruby said. "I need you!"

Charlie immediately noticed the slur in her voice and her worry increased.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"As if that's the biggest issue!" Ruby replied.

Frowning, Charlie shifted off the edge of the bed and forced her feet into her shoes.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home," Ruby said. "Well, your home. It's not my home anymore…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Charlie promised.

She hung up and looked apologetically at Joey.

"Don't worry about it," Joey replied easily, also getting to her feet. "It was just nice to see you at all."

Charlie grinned.

"It was nice to see you too," she said, thinking fondly of Joey's former state of undress.

"Cheeky," Joey remarked, seeing her to the door.

"You're the one who stripped off!" Charlie giggled.

"You asked me to!"

"Well, I'll have to bear that in mind if that's the way it works," Charlie replied.

Joey giggled but then looked serious.

"Goodnight, Charlie," she said. "It really was wonderful to see you. I was so nervous about coming back here. I was so scared that even with how much I've tried to change and everything… that you still wouldn't want me."

Charlie stepped forward and caught hold her hands.

"You didn't need to change," she said. "You were always perfect as far as I was concerned. And even if you're different, you're still perfect now. And I've always wanted you. I was just too big of a screw up to hold onto you when it counted."

Joey smiled, blushing shyly.

"Well, let's make it count this time," she suggested.

Charlie nodded eagerly and kissed her softly on the cheek before dashing off into the night to rescue her daughter from whatever trouble she had found herself in.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed that night, Joey could hardly believe the day she'd had. She had genuinely been terrified of returning to Summer Bay but all in all, she was pleased with her performance. When she had lived here before, she had been vulnerable and unsure of herself. She'd considered herself lesser than Charlie and in a lot of ways, looked up to her.<p>

One year and three months later, she was a different girl – or at least, she was trying to be. In truth, she had been shaking the whole time she and Charlie had chatted outside the Diner but she liked to think she had exuded enough confidence. She was eager to impress her ex-girlfriend and give her a reason to take that risk and be with her, even though being in a lesbian relationship in a small town would never be bliss.

She could also hardly believe she'd been so bold this evening. It had felt like someone else when she'd whipped her clothes off. But Charlie's lusty response to her – with and without her shirt – was encouraging. Now she just hoped that she wouldn't stall for time. If Charlie really wanted to be with her, she'd end things with Angelo and they'd be together again, the way they were always meant to be. She just hoped that this time, they would get their happy ending.

When she had originally left town, she had genuinely intended to return within three months. But when it had come to it, she'd stayed on the boat and run away from her still broken heart. She hadn't been ready to forgive and forget and she'd been terrified of coming home and Charlie still not wanting to be with her. And, as she discovered later, she had indeed moved on pretty quickly, even if she hadn't been particularly happy with the guy.

But Joey had become tired of her own passivity. She had decided three months ago that she was going to change her life and make it worth living. Life had taught her some valuable lessons while she had been away. And now, having travelled around the country, learned to surf and ride a motorbike and come into a hefty amount of money, she had decided once and for all that she would return home and finish what she started. She was determined to give Charlie a reason to be with her and so far, it seemed to be working.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby moves back in with Charlie, who breaks up with Angelo…<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

On Charlie's orders, Ruby had moved back into the house where she could be efficiently mothered. Charlie had expressed her gratitude to Irene for being there but she was determined to step up as a parent now. Last night, Ruby had drunkenly revealed the mess she was in. It was all rooted in her crush on Liam and now that he was dating new girl, Bianca Scott, Ruby's stability was spiralling out of control.

"I called you last night," Charlie said by way of greeting when she arrived at the restaurant before work.

"Yeah, sorry," Angelo said vaguely.

As usual, he was busy doing goodness knows what with the restaurant. He never seemed to stay still these days and it was very irritating. Still, after last night, she could hardly claim to be perfect partner material. She just about managed to supress a smile when she pictured Joey.

"I needed you," Charlie said.

It was sort of true. She had needed _someone _to help her move Ruby back into the house. In the end, Leah had gone to the trouble of helping her out. Ideally, Charlie would have asked Joey but she felt it might have been a bit too soon. For starters, she had to break up with Angelo before she proudly showed Joey off. And that was exactly what she was planning to do that morning.

"I was too tired to talk," Angelo said. "I figured you would have left a message if it was that important and then I could have decided whether to call you back or not."

"Wait," Charlie said. "Were you with your phone? Did you deliberately ignore me?"

He looked immediately guilty.

"It was late and I was tired," he said in his own defence.

"It was nine thirty," Charlie snapped back.

She looked at him and suddenly wondered what she had ever seen in him in the first place. She could hardly believe that they'd spent the best part of a year trying to make their dysfunctional relationship more functional.

"Well, you've just made this ten times easier for me," she said.

The words were out of her mouth before she had consciously decided to say them.

"What are you talking about?" Angelo asked. "And whatever it is, can you hurry up? I'm opening soon."

Charlie offered him a look of disgust.

"I'm leaving you," she stated.

He just looked confused.

"What?" he managed. "Like for work or…?"

"No, for good," Charlie said. "I'm breaking up with you. It's over. You and I are no more. Do you understand?"

"All because I didn't pick up the phone one night?" Angelo asked incredulously.

"Because you're a terrible boyfriend and I dealt with it and even tried to fool myself into thinking I was in love with you but I can't do it anymore," Charlie replied.

He looked genuinely wounded. She felt guilty but she had come too far to go back now. He reached across the bar and tried to take her hand but she stayed away from his grasp.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I've been busy with work and stuff but…"

"It's not that," Charlie replied, her voice quieter and less stern.

"Well, what is it?" Angelo wondered, his voice also small. "I mean, whatever it is, we've come through too much to throw the towel in now…"

Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"Joey's back in town," she told him.

He looked surprised and then angry.

"So you're sleeping with her behind my back and now you're blaming _me _for the demise of our relationship?" he snapped bitterly.

Charlie forced herself not to think about the bad behaviour she had engaged in with Joey the previous day.

"I'm not sleeping with her," she said. "And if things were actually good between you and I then it might have been a harder decision. But she's back, she loves me and she wants us to try again. And I want that too. I'm sorry."

Angelo swallowed a lump in his throat as he battled middle ground between grief and fury.

"How can you say that things aren't good between us?" he asked. "Things finally _are _good!"

"Maybe for you but not for me," Charlie told him.

"Oh, what, because you're not the only thing in my life now?" he snapped. "Because I've found something that I love that hasn't got anything to do with you? Because you're not the centre of the whole damn universe?"

"Angelo, when on earth have I ever been the centre of your world?" she snapped back. "For the last year, every single thing we've said and done has been about you. It's about your redemption, your cases, you losing your job… Hell, even the things that were meant to be about me were about you!"

"Like what?" he demanded, raising his voice a little.

"Oh, I don't know," Charlie mused. "How about _I _got hit by a car and _you _dumped because I hadn't revealed the gender of my previous partner? How about the man that raped _me _came to destroy my life and it was all about how it made _you _feel? How about the fact that whenever I've needed you, for anything big or small, you haven't been there because the only person you ever care to satisfy is yourself?"

"That's not fair," he protested.

"Really? I'd say it was pretty damn accurate myself," Charlie replied.

"Oh and you _suddenly _feel this way?" Angelo mocked. "If those feelings were real, you would have expressed them at the time. But no, you expect me to think that that ex of yours rolls into town and _isn't _responsible for you dumping me?"

Charlie shrugged.

"You can think what you like," she said. "The only reason I put up with all those things was because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I tried so hard to hold onto the good things about you but I just can't do it anymore. Not when I have someone who genuinely loves me standing there with open arms. It's not really a choice. I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie goes straight back to Joey…<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_There was a bit of a mix up with this chapter. I put chapter 28 of "The Storm" up as chapter 6 of this – I blame the fever – but I have rectified the mistake now, I hope! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Joey was sitting in the open doorway of her caravan, enjoying the early morning sunshine and nursing a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled when she saw Charlie's little, blue car driving towards her. That car held a lot of pleasant memories. Joey had committed every good moment with Charlie to memory. She just hoped that they would now have the chance to create something new.

She stood up and approached when she saw Charlie begin to get out of the car. She was in uniform but hadn't put her hair up yet. Joey had always loved Charlie's hair when it was down. Today, it fell prettily on her shoulders. She looked amazing.

"I haven't done anything illegal, I swear," Joey said with easy humour.

Charlie chuckled and approached her, stopping at as close a distance as was still polite.

"Are you busy today?" she asked, desperately hoping that the answer would be 'no'.

"Not especially," Joey replied. "Aren't you?"

She nodded towards Charlie's uniform.

"If you give me an hour then I can get out of work," the police officer replied. "They owe me a tonne of flexitime."

Joey grinned.

"And what would you like to do with your flexitime?" she wondered.

"Anything you like," Charlie replied. "I'm young, free and single again so we have no limitations."

Joey beamed at her.

"You broke up with him?" she asked.

She had to admit, although not to Charlie, that she had been worried about being let down. Charlie hadn't exactly found it easy to commit to their relationship the first time round. She had been anticipating stalling tactics for at least a few days, if not weeks.

"This morning," Charlie informed her. "You haven't changed your mind since last night, have you?"

Joey laughed until she realised she was serious. She put her mug on the ground and stepped forward to catch hold of both her hands, gazing into Charlie's eyes. Then she kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Charlie closed her eyes, sinking into Joey's touch. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Joey's perfectly toned arms slink around her waist, pulling her closer. Shivers of delight ran through her entire body as she tasted her lips and touched her tongue. They only drew away when they could no longer breathe.

"Does that answer your question?" Joey whispered.

Charlie giggled and nodded. She cupped Joey's face and kissed her again.

"So, what would you like to do, Young, Free and Single?" Joey asked.

"If you'd come with me to buy a helmet, I would really love to go for a ride on your bike," Charlie said a little shyly.

She didn't want to be too demanding.

"No need," Joey said.

She led the way into her caravan where she retrieved two helmets from under the bed. Charlie was perplexed.

"You carry your whole life around in a single backpack and you have room for a spare helmet?"

"I bought it on my way into town," Joey admitted. "I was hoping you'd ask for a ride."

She smiled. Charlie smiled back.

"Give me an hour?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting," Joey replied.

They kissed one more time before Charlie forced herself to leave in order to make her excuses to work. She was thrilled by the idea of them now having all the time in the world to be happy together. It still felt like some kind of strange dream but there was no way she was going to get this wrong again. She loved Joey and she was going to do whatever it took to prove it.

* * *

><p>Exactly an hour later, Charlie knocked on Joey's caravan door. She sucked in her breath and tried to combat her lust when she saw her dressed in tight, skinny jeans and another sleeveless top. In her hand, she held a leather jacket and both helmets were on the bed. Finally looking at Joey's face, Charlie blushed to realise that not only had she been caught checking her out, Joey had been returning the appreciative look.<p>

"Do I look okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

She'd put on her one pair of leather trousers, which she hadn't actually worn since the day she had gone too far with trying to get a rape confession from Grant. They had bad memories but she also knew they showed off her legs, which she also knew Joey had always liked. With the trousers, she wore a grey and rather low cut sleeveless top that showed ample cleavage. And like Joey, she held a leather jacket over one arm.

"You look amazing," Joey breathed.

She continued to gaze at her.

"Wow," she added.

Catching Charlie blushing, Joey grinned.

"You're really not making it all that easy to be nonchalant around you, you know," she admitted. "I was supposed to tell you that I wanted you and then not give a shit if you wanted to be wanted. But I don't think it's working…"

"Well, I do want to be wanted by you," Charlie said. "So maybe you don't need to act cool, calm and collected. Maybe you can just be happy."

Joey smiled at her, pulling her closer for a sensual kiss.

"I am happy," she said. "And I can't wait to show you how much."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey spend a happy day together…<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie couldn't even begin to describe how she felt, holding onto Joey as the motorbike sped out of town along the coast road. Similarly, Joey fought hard to concentrate on the road ahead. Having Charlie pressed up against her back with her hands carefully placed on the top of her thighs, was rather distracting. But it was thoroughly enjoyable.

The plan was to go to a country park they had once visited when they had been dating the first time around. In it, was a little café that sold lovely sandwiches and hoped to spend the day together outside in the sunshine.

When they arrived, Charlie climbed off the bike a little clumsily and took her helmet off while Joey parked. By the time Joey had got off and turned around, Charlie was shaking her hair out. Joey swore she was doing it in the kind of slow motion they used to have in _Baywatch_. Except Charlie was far more beautiful than any other girl Joey had ever seen anywhere, including on the television.

Charlie caught her looking and smirked. She was relieved to still have an effect on her after all this time. It gave her hope that they really could rekindle their romance and do it properly this time. There was no way she was going to ruin things again. The only problem she could foresee was Angelo but she hoped that together, they would be able to deal with him.

"Shall we?" Joey asked, gesturing towards the entrance to the park.

She extended her hand. Charlie took hold of it without hesitation. Joey couldn't help but feel pleased and she couldn't resist commenting.  
>"You do know we're not invisible, don't you?" she whispered.<p>

Chuckling, Charlie assured her that she did. Joey squeezed her hand in return, prompting Charlie to stop and draw her into her arms. Ignoring the world around them, they kissed.

"You really have changed," Joey remarked when they eventually parted.

"That's good, right?" Charlie checked a little nervously.

"I always thought you were almost perfect," Joey told her. "The only thing I ever found hard about us was your fear of people finding out and stuff. If that's gone… well, you really are the woman of my dreams."

Charlie beamed at her. She dropped her hand and wrapped her arm around her shoulders instead.

"Have I mentioned that I'm glad you came back?" she asked.

"You might have inferred it," Joey said. "But I'm more than willing to hear you say it repeatedly."

"I'm very glad you came back," Charlie said. "I hope to prove I can be the person you deserve this time."

"I have no doubt you will," Joey replied smoothly.

Charlie giggled, feeling suddenly like a school girl. She was hopeful that this was going to be one of the best days of both their lives. Breaking up with Angelo that morning was but a distant memory. She already knew that Joey was her future.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Charlie and Joey were sat side by side with their bare feet dangling into a small lake in the middle of the park. Being a weekday, it was fairly quiet and they had appreciated the chance to talk.<p>

"Why didn't you come back?" Charlie said.

The question had been burning on her lips all day. Well, really it had been there every single day that Joey's return had been overdue. She hoped she had made a good show to her loved ones that she was moving on with her life but all this time, even with Angelo in the bed beside her, her first thought on waking and her last thought on sleeping had always been Joey.

"I wanted to," Joey admitted. "I even travelled partway but… I just… couldn't. I knew I was still to lost to be able to make a go of things with you. And I was terrified that I'd step off the boat and instead of waiting for me for three months, you'd be with some guy."

She looked a little awkward.

"Which you were," she added.

"I would have ended things with him immediately if you'd come back," Charlie said apologetically.

"Well, _now _I know that," Joey chuckled. "I didn't have quite so much confidence back then!"

"Sorry," Charlie said softly. "You would have had a lot more if…"

Joey touched her hand gently.

"I think we should just draw a line under everything bad that happened and focus on where we'll go from here," she said. "What do you think?"

"I think you're letting me off pretty lightly," Charlie commented.

Joey smiled softly at her, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of Charlie's hair out of her face.

"Once upon a time, all I wanted was answers from you," she admitted. "I wanted to know why you cheated on me, if you'd enjoyed it, if you'd change things if you could go back… I wanted to know how many times you did it and where and… I wanted to know everything. I wanted all the gory details. And maybe one day, I'll want them again but for now, I don't. I don't care about anything other than the fact that even after all of that pain, we're right here, right now… together. The fact that I could just ride into town and win your heart again in a matter of minutes… well, that tells me all I need to know."

Charlie held onto both of Joey's hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" she asked.

"I already forgive you," Joey replied. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Charlie smiled. She studied her expression and lost herself in her beauty for a moment.

"Why _are _you here?" she wondered.

Joey looked a little baffled.

"I mean, here… now… after all this time," Charlie said. "What made you decide you wanted to be with me again?"

"I learnt a really valuable lesson a few months ago," Joey told her.

"And what was that?" Charlie queried.

"Life's too long to spend it unhappy," Joey said.

Charlie chuckled softly.

"I thought life was meant to be too short?"

"It is in some ways," Joey agreed. "But it's also a hell of a long time to exist without being happy. It's too long to waste time being angry with people and letting the gulf between you get bigger and bigger. If there's any way a person can learn to forgive and forget, make peace with the world and the people in it – especially the ones who have hurt you – then you should. And I am."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie learns more about Joey's time away…<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie and Joey had walked around the large park, holding hands and enjoying being together in the sunshine.

"Do you want to sit?" Joey asked, gesturing to a healthy looking lawn.

"Sure," Charlie replied.

"I didn't think far enough ahead to bring a blanket or anything," Joey said, as they made themselves comfortable on the grass. "Sorry."

"I'm just happy to be here with you at all," Charlie replied sincerely.

Joey smiled, leaning forward and kissing her. Charlie closed her eyes in sheer delight as she felt herself being guided into lying down. Joey's slim frame leaned over her as their lips and tongues began to explore. They were breathless by the time they parted.

"Wow," they said in unison.

They giggled shyly and Joey rolled off Charlie and they both sat up.

"You do realise that you just made out with a girl in public?" Joey remarked.

"I know," Charlie said. "The days of me having an issue with my sexuality are long gone."

"When did they go?" Joey wondered.

"Pretty much as soon as you left town," Charlie admitted.

"You've really got to admire the irony," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed softly.

"I really wish I could have done things differently with you, Joey," she admitted.

Joey leant over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"There's no point living in regret, Charlie," she said.

"Another thing you learned while you were away?" the police officer asked.

Joey smiled wistfully. Charlie shifted a little closer and held her hand. She lifted it to her lips and offered a gentle kiss.

"How did you learn all of this stuff?" she wondered.

Since they had reunited, Joey hadn't revealed all that much of where she had been and what she had been up to while she had been away. Charlie had tentatively told her the truth about Ruby, the trauma they had all been through with Grant and then the saga of her miserable relationship with Angelo. Joey had listened patiently and without judgement, although she had been surprised by some of the stories and saddened to realise that she and Charlie had both been through the same thing with violent men.

"I worked on trawlers for a little while after I left," Joey explained. "And then just before Christmas last year, I rocked up in the city and started working for an amazing woman."

Charlie raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Joey laugh.

"She was eighty seven," Joey informed her. "And straight."

Charlie giggled, blushing a little.

"And she made an impression on you?" she asked.

"You could say that," Joey replied.

She smiled wistfully, gazing out at the horizon for a few moments.

"Even though I'd run away from you, you were still with me," she admitted. "You were always in my heart and I missed you so much. I was distraught when I couldn't come back to be with you."

"Well, that was all my fault. I'm sorry for how badly I hurt you, Joey," Charlie said softly. "I wish I could go back and…"

Joey interrupted her with a kiss. She stroked her face and gazed into her eyes.

"I know," she said gently. "But we don't need to worry about things like that now, do we? We can just be together and be happy. We can get it right this time."

Charlie smiled gratefully and kissed her again.

"And for the record," she said. "You've been in _my _heart all this time as well. Just so you know."

Joey smiled again, pulling Charlie into her arms. She never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby learns of Joey's return…<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I think I might be losing my mind. I blame the bug I've got and the severe dehydration that gallons of water has so far failed to fix! I believe I was meant to update this yesterday and apparently I posted the same chapter of "Hooked" twice. Very strange! But hopefully it is all fixed now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

It was early evening when Joey took Charlie back to Summer Bay, where Charlie had arranged to meet Ruby at home. She realised that it could already be too late but if she could help it, she didn't want her daughter to find out about Joey's return from anyone but her.

"Good luck," Joey said, killing the engine as they pulled up outside the house they had once shared.

"Thanks," Charlie said, climbing a little inelegantly off the bike.

She took her helmet off and secured it to the back of the bike so that Joey could take it home with her.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Joey asked.

Despite her helmet covering her mouth, Charlie was sure she saw Joey smirk. She smiled and nodded, stepping closer. Joey took the helmet off so that she could meet Charlie's warm lips. Charlie closed her eyes, melting against her. When they finally parted, Charlie had a sudden flashback of the morning after the first night they had spent together. She had kissed Joey goodbye and invited her to spend the night. They'd been discussing how to tell Ruby, not knowing that she had already spotted them on her way to school.

"Will you come in with me?" the police officer asked suddenly.

Joey looked surprised.

"You want us to tell her together?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and reached for Joey's hand.

"I did every single thing wrong last time," she said. "So I'm going to do it differently. You offered to help me tell Ruby the first time and I turned you down when I shouldn't have. So would you help me tell her now?"

Joey smiled and climbed off her bike, keeping hold of Charlie's hand.

"I'd love to," she said, pulling her in for another kiss. "And for the record, you didn't do _everything _wrong last time. There were some bits you were awesome at."

She chuckled at the way Charlie flushed with bashfulness as they headed into the house.

* * *

><p>"Where have you…?" Ruby started when Charlie walked into the lounge.<p>

The teenager immediately trailed off when she realised who was standing behind her mother, holding her hand.

"Joey?" she managed, standing up quickly.

Charlie and Joey both smiled rather shyly, not entirely sure of the reception they would receive.

"Hey, Rubes," Joey replied casually.

Charlie couldn't help but marvel about how confident she had become. Once upon a time, Joey Collins had apologised for merely existing. Now, it seemed like nothing ever worried her. Charlie hoped that she could learn to be a bit more like that too one day. And she was looking forward to Joey's influence.

"How…? I mean, what…? How come you're here?" Ruby managed.

Charlie moved further into the room and gestured for them all to sit down. Joey perched in an armchair while mother and daughter took the couch.

"How come?" Ruby asked.

"I'm back to make a go of things with Charlie," Joey stated.

Ruby looked startled, lost somewhere between pleased and anxious.

"What about… Angelo?" she asked her mother, whispering the last word as if Joey wouldn't be able to hear her.

"We broke up," Charlie explained.

"Because of Joey?" Ruby asked, hoping she didn't sound rude

"Because of a lot of things but Joey coming back to me was the push I needed to get out of an unhappy relationship," Charlie told her.

Ruby still looked confused.

"But I thought you loved Angelo," she said.

"I tried to," Charlie admitted. "But it just… didn't work."

"No wonder he looked so miserable when I saw him earlier," Ruby mused.

"When did you see him?" Charlie wondered.

"I stopped by the restaurant to see if you were there," her daughter said.

She turned to smirk at both Charlie and Joey.

"Obviously you were busy," she commented.

Joey smirked back. Charlie was embarrassed but thrilled to realise any shame over her being in love with a woman was long gone. She hoped that she could now be the person she had always wanted to be, the person that could commit and be happy in a relationship with the person she considered to be her soul mate.

"So are you… back together for real?" Ruby asked. "Like an exclusive couple?"

"Well, we haven't really had that conversation yet but I certainly hope we can be," Joey replied without hesitation. "For now, we're taking things slowly and one day at a time."

Charlie reached for her hand. Ruby observed their interaction with interest.

"Well, congratulations, I guess," she said brightly.

She hugged first Charlie and then Joey.

"I'm really happy for you," she said sincerely. "You already look happier than you've been since… well, since Joey left last year, Charlie. And Joey, I'm really happy you're home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ruby," Joey said. "Sorry I was late. But I'm hoping that late is better than never. I really want to stay this time."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey come face to face with Angelo…<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The following morning, over breakfast, Ruby was curious as to why Joey hadn't spent the night at the house.

"Joey?" VJ squeaked, looking up sharply from his breakfast cereal. "Is Joey back? Your Joey, Charlie?"

Ruby watched to see if her mother would cringe or panic but she just smiled.

"Yes, VJ, Joey's back," Charlie told him. "And she says she's really looking forward to playing some cards with you."

"I've got really good at them!" VJ announced. "I can show her loads of games."

Leah chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's great, Veej," she said.

She turned her attention to her housemate.

"So, she's back?" she asked Charlie.

"Yep!" Charlie grinned happily.

"What does that mean for… you know?" Leah asked worriedly, although she was pleased that Joey had returned.

She had always really liked her and had missed her when she'd left town.

"Well, Angelo and I broke up," Charlie admitted. "And… well, Joey and I are spending time together."

She looked a little nervously at VJ, not sure how much Leah would want explained to him.

"I do know you love each other, you know," he said. "Honestly, I'm nearly in high school! I do know about grown up stuff now!"

Charlie, Leah and Ruby all chuckled.

"So?" Leah prompted. "Now that everybody knows about grown up stuff, are you… back together?"

"We haven't exactly put a label on it," Charlie admitted. "She only showed up the day before yesterday. But yes, we're spending a lot of time together and all that time is pretty wonderful."

She smiled happily and it lit up her whole face.

"Do you know that that's the first time we've seen you smile like that since Joey left?" Ruby remarked.

Charlie looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess I haven't."

* * *

><p>"Look, I have to go!" Joey barked at her phone, well aware that she was meant to be meeting Charlie on the beach over lunch.<p>

Unfortunately, the police officer couldn't fail to show up to work _every _day so they had to take every moment that they could. Therefore, she did not want to be late.

"Yes, of course I know it's important!" Joey snapped to her caller. "And I know you want answers and blah, blah, blah but honestly, Chris, I have _nothing _to give you."

She listened to the reply and grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said.

She tried to speak again but Chris interrupted. She hung up, put her phone on silent, shoved it in her pocket and headed out into the sunshine. Nothing was going to ruin her mood.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Charlie greeted happily when she spotted Joey.<p>

She jogged up to meet her, hugging her and kissing her softly on the mouth. Joey felt a joyful shiver run through her, not only because she was thrilled to kiss her, but thrilled that the woman who had once been so ashamed, was more than happy to kiss her in public. She opted not to comment, just to politely note it to herself. Every moment she spent with Charlie made her very glad that she had made the decision to return to Summer Bay.

"I um… I bought us some lunch," Charlie said, waving a little bag she'd brought from the Diner. "I guessed what you'd want. I hope that's okay."

"That's lovely," Joey said sincerely. "Thank you."

They were just about to sit down together when they spotted someone approaching them. Charlie's heart sank as she realised it was Angelo.

"I thought I might run into you," he said bitterly, as soon as they could hear him.

Charlie felt for Joey's hand. Angelo's look became angrier.

"So, this is the infamous Joey, I take it," he snarled.

Keeping her cool, Joey extended her right hand as a sign of courtesy.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. "I assume you're the infamous Angelo."

"Yeah, the guy whose girlfriend you just stole!" he said, ignoring her offer of a handshake.

She withdrew her own and put it in her pocket. She already disliked him and that had nothing to do with Charlie having dated him on and off for nearly a year.

"Charlie," Angelo said, turning to his ex-girlfriend. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's not about you," Charlie replied, very aware of his self absorbed nature being critical in their breakup. "It's about me and what I need and what I want."

"I'll give you whatever you want!" Angelo insisted desperately.

"I want Joey," Charlie replied.

He glared at the woman who had stolen Charlie back when he thought they were finally settled in their relationship. He turned back to Charlie and tried to take her hands but she wouldn't let him.

"Please?" he begged. "I know I haven't been a great boyfriend but I can change. Really, I can. You don't have to hook up with some girl and pretend to be a lesbian just to teach me a lesson."

Joey laughed and shook her head. Angelo hated her.

"Angelo, you _know _how I've always felt about Joey," Charlie reminded him as gently as possible.

She wasn't even angry with him anymore. He just had her sympathy.

"Yeah, when I eventually found out about her," Angelo snapped. "You would have kept her as your dirty, little secret if you'd been able to."

He turned back to Joey.

"Do you know how ashamed she's always been of you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it shame," Joey replied easily. "It can be a big adjustment when you're battling your own sexuality. Everyone has a different journey to take."

Charlie smiled at her, feeling reassured.

"Oh, is that why you think she cheated on you?" Angelo asked. "Because she was on a journey? Well, no, she wasn't. After having only been with you for thirty seconds, she was already craving what she was giving up on. She likes men and none of your tiny, little fingers could match up to what a guy can provide."

Joey looked a little disgusted but mostly amused. Charlie went back to being angry.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Joey replied.

Angelo turned back to Charlie, looking flustered.

"Please can we work this out?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "It's over."

"Give me one more chance," he begged. "Just… just one date! And I'll prove myself to be better than anything she can give you. I will."

"I can't," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

"Go on a date with me and go on a date with her and then make a choice," Angelo said.

He really was clutching at straws.

"No!" Charlie protested.

"That might be kind of fun," Joey remarked.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey and Angelo set some ground rules for their competition…<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Please don't be too cranky with Joey. She made the suggestion for the greater good! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie stared at Joey and then at Angelo.

"What are you proposing?" the restaurant owner asked. "You want us to compete or something?"

Joey shrugged.

"If you want," she said. "If that's what it takes for you to understand that I'm the one that Charlie wants to be with."

"You're on," Angelo said quickly. "Don't cry too much when she realises that _I'm _the one she wants to be with. She's just never had closure with you, you know, when you walked out on her instead of being a grown up and attempting to deal with the situation."

"I did what I had to do," Joey snapped. "And now Charlie and I are both in a place to make our relationship work. And it'll work a hell of a lot better than anything she's had with you."

"I am here, you know!" Charlie interrupted.

They both looked at her but only Joey apologised.

"What do you think?" Angelo nudged. "How about I take you on a date and she can take you on a date and you can decide who you want to be with?"

"I already know who I want to be with," Charlie reminded him as gently as possible.

"Charlie, I know exactly what will happen when you and I go on our date," Angelo informed her. "You'll remember exactly why you fell in love with me in the first place. You're just feeling neglected at the moment and for that, I'm sorry. You don't need to run off with _her _to get yourself some attention."

"I'm not!" Charlie snapped, much less gently.

"What I mean is," Angelo continued. "You and I work best when we're focussing on each other. You know how good our dates always are. You know how much chemistry we have. I know that all it's going to take is a reminder of that and you can send Joey packing again. I'm the one you want to be with."

"Could you be any more arrogant? Joey remarked.

Charlie just looked helpless.

"So?" Angelo asked. "What do you think?"

"I'm really not comfortable with this," Charlie admitted.

Joey squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," she assured her. "I just thought this might be a way to get rid of him."

She and Angelo glared hatefully at each other. Charlie couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat.

"I…" she faltered.

All she wanted was to be with Joey. She didn't want to have extra time to change her mind.

"You want me to?" she asked hesitantly.

For a moment, she worried that it could be a test. What if Joey was getting her to prove or disprove her love or something?

"I quite like the idea of getting the opportunity to sweep you off your feet," Joey replied with a smirk.

Charlie chuckled and then sighed.

"Fine," she said. "But Angelo, please don't expect anything to change."

He merely smiled.

"Don't expect it not to," he replied.

"So, shall we set some ground rules?" Joey asked.

"Such as?" Angelo replied.

"A spending limit, maybe?"

"Ah, you're broke, hey?" Angelo commented. "I bet you can't afford to spend more than ten bucks."

"I can stretch a little further than that," Joey replied.

"Five hundred?" Angelo suggested.

"No!" Charlie squeaked. "That's far too much for one date."

"That sounds fine to me," Joey repeated. "You know, if that's all you can afford."

"Call it a grand," Angelo said quickly, regretting it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Sure," Joey replied eagerly.

"No way," Charlie objected. "Neither of you have a grand to spend on one night. That's ridiculous."

"It'll be fine," Joey assured her. "Well, I mean, it might bankrupt _him _but I can cope."

"What, are you a secret millionaire or something?" Angelo snarled.

"My financial situation has nothing to do with you," Joey snapped back.

"Didn't think so," he remarked.

"Any other rules?"

Charlie shook her head in sheer disbelief.

"Such as?" Angelo asked.

"How about a 'no sex' rule?" Joey suggested, turning to Charlie.

The police officer wanted to snap that she didn't have sex on the first date but they all knew it wasn't true so she stayed quiet. It was strange enough that her ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend were fighting so hard for her honour.

"No way," Angelo said. "Sex is what Charlie and I do best."

His wink made Charlie feel a little unwell.

"Oh, so you want her to sleep with me, do you?" Joey asked.

He immediately looked horrified and changed his mind.

"No sex on the date," he said. "Charlie, we can go at it after you've dumped her."

Charlie looked and felt appalled.

"I really don't want to go on a date with you," she said.

"You'll change your mind when we're there," he assured her.

Joey wanted to punch him. She pulled a coin out of her pocket.

"Call it to have the choice of first or second," she told him, spinning it in the air.

"Heads," Angelo said.

It landed on Joey's other hand, tails side up.

"I choose to go second," she said. "So, how about Friday for you and Saturday for me?"

"You're on," Angelo replied.

Joey immediately turned to Charlie, making eye contact.

"Are you really sure?" she asked. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to. We can cancel the whole thing right now if that's what you want."

Charlie looked at her and then looked at Angelo. She knew that the only way she could leave Angelo behind was to give him some closure on the relationship. Then she and Joey could be happy together without problems.

"I'll do it," Charlie decided. "It's fine."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie enjoys being out with Joey in public…<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Joey, what the hell were you thinking?" Charlie demanded as soon as they were out of Angelo's sight and hearing.

They walked back up the beach together.

"I'm sorry," Joey apologised. "I thought it was a good way to get rid of him."

"Not that," Charlie said. "I'm talking about the money."

Joey just shrugged and smiled.

"Joey, I'm serious," Charlie insisted.

She tugged on her arm so that she would stop walking and face her.

"How on earth are you going to afford it?" she asked desperately.

"I have savings," Joey replied.

"How much?"

"Are you just after me for my money?" Joey smirked.

Despite herself, Charlie burst out laughing. She sat down on the beach, pulling Joey with her.

"Seriously though," she said, "you ride around on a motorbike with your every possession in a bag on your back. How could you possibly spend a thousand dollars on one date?"

Joey stretched back and lay on the sand. Charlie lay on her side next to her.

"It'll be fine," Joey assured her, reaching for her hand. "And a grand was the upper limit. You don't need to worry about it, Charlie."

The police officer sighed, not looking terrible content.

"You don't object to the idea though?" Joey checked. "I figured that if you gave him one last chance and you _still _didn't want him then perhaps he'd get the message a bit quicker."

Charlie nodded.

"I don't want to go out with him," she said honestly. "But I get your point. If this is the way to get rid of him, then I guess it's worth it."

Joey moved onto her side so that she could gaze into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"You're not going to fall back in love with him, are you?" she teased.

"Back in love?" Charlie scoffed. "I never loved him in the first place. I tried but… well, I guess when you've loved someone the way I've loved you, anything else is pretty much going to pale in comparison. Maybe in a different life, I could have loved him. But you're the one that's been in my heart all this time."

Smiling, Joey leant in and kissed her.

"I can't even tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that," she said.

* * *

><p>That evening, Charlie and Joey went for dinner at the Diner with Ruby. They were very aware of people like Colleen watching them with curiosity but neither of them particularly cared. They were just happy to be together again.<p>

"So, you're going out on a date with Angelo tomorrow and Joey on Saturday and then you have to choose between them?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"No, I have to endure a date with Angelo tomorrow, enjoy a date with Joey on Saturday and then hope that Angelo will understand once and for all that he's not the person I want to be with," Charlie corrected.

Ruby looked bemused.

"Charlie, how unhappy _were _you?" she wondered.

"Very," her mother admitted.

"But you kept breaking up with him," Ruby said. "If you were that unhappy, why didn't you stay broken up? I don't understand."

"Honestly? It was because I didn't think I deserved better than him," Charlie explained. "After that date we had, around the time everything kicked off with Martha and Hu…"

She trailed off and panicked. Joey touched her hand.

"You can say his name," she assured her. "We drew a line under all of that, remember?"

Charlie nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

"When it all kicked off and Angelo and I had that date, I freaked out, remember?"

"Well, it's hard to separate all your freak outs but yes," Ruby smirked.

"I went to another counsellor that Michael had recommended when he had to stop seeing me," Charlie said. "And she basically told me that if I didn't have him then someone else would and then I'd just be alone."

"Sounds like a great counsellor!" Joey remarked.

"Tell me about it," Charlie replied.

"So, that's why you got back together with him?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much," Charlie replied. "I've been scared of having to live with my own company all this time. I didn't realise I'd get a shot at actually being happy."

"Well, it's a good job I came back when I did!" Joey smirked.

Charlie chuckled and readily agreed, kissing her gently on the mouth. She was oblivious to how much attention their table was receiving from onlookers.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie goes on her date with Angelo while Ruby gets drunk and disorderly…<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I haven't been in a very good way so my friend came over for a couple of days to rescue me! But I will do extra updates to make up for it, although I do worry sometimes that I am bombarding you all with chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Friday evening was approaching and with it, would come Charlie's dreaded date with Angelo. She had never looked forward to a night out less before. All she wanted to do was get through it and then focus on her future with Joey.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked, giving a twirl.

She and Joey were in her bedroom as she attempted to get ready for her date.

"You look gorgeous," Joey said. "Wear something else!"

Charlie laughed and sank down onto the bed.

"This was your idea, remember," she pointed out.

Joey grumbled that she must have having a moment of madness. Reaching out, she pulled Charlie on top of her, kissing her passionately. Charlie squeaked about her trousers getting crumbled but Joey ignored her. Charlie didn't protest too much as she lost herself in Joey's kisses and they made the moment last as long as possible.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap, I'm late!" Charlie realised, sometime later when she heard a knock on the front door.<p>

She forced herself out of Joey's arms and attempted to smooth down her trousers and the pretty blue top she wore. She fiddled about with her hair and checked her lipstick wasn't smudged. Then she turned back to Joey and kissed her goodbye. Joey watched her go and sighed heavily as she sank back on the mattress. Sending the woman she loved on a date with someone else was horrific but she trusted that she would come back and they could leave Angelo behind and carry on with their own happiness.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Charlie wondered from the front passenger seat of Angelo's car.<p>

"It's a surprise," he replied, smiling and then returning his eyes to the road.

He had arrived at her house with flowers and was dressed up smartly in a suit. With Charlie not wanting to have made too much of an effort and then getting side-tracked with Joey, they looked a little mismatched in the smart stakes.

* * *

><p>Charlie had invited Joey to stay at the house that evening so that she could be waiting for her when she got back from her date with Angelo. Home alone on the couch, she recalled the last time she had spent so much time there. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had lived in Summer Bay. She felt like a different person now. But it was a person Charlie loved and was proud to be seen with, so that could only be a good thing. She sat up suddenly when she heard someone burst clumsily through the kitchen door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Angelo…" Charlie said when she stepped out of the car.<p>

Reminiscent of their very first date, back when she had been dating neglectful Roman, Angelo had set up a picnic on the beach. This time, he had laid a wooden path along the sand, leading them to the spot where Indi and Romeo were stood, dressed up as waiting staff, ready to serve them.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's lovely," Charlie said, although she knew in her heart that it would never be enough.

Her heart lay with Joey and it always would. She reluctantly allowed him to take her hand and lead them to their candlelit table. Romeo pulled her chair out and settled her down opposite Angelo. He and Indi then presented them with their starters and poured out two glasses of wine.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly, watching the teenager stumble about.<p>

"I'm drunk!" Ruby whispered.

She promptly fell to the floor in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge. Joey knelt beside her and held her hands.

"Since when you do get like this?" she wondered.

"Since I discovered unrequited love!" Ruby told her.

"Unreq… Who?"

"Liam Murphy!" Ruby declared. "I'm in love with him but he doesn't love me back."

Then she threw up.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Angelo were halfway through their main course when, as had been arranged by Angelo, Liam showed up with his guitar. Setting up nearby, he played a selection of love songs.<p>

"Are you impressed?" Angelo asked hopefully.

She was, aside from the smug expression on his face. She couldn't help but wonder if all of this was really about her. Maybe he just didn't want Joey to 'win' for want of a better word. He had been threatened by her even since he'd known she existed.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble," she replied.

"I've spent a fortune on tonight," he told her. "You're so important to me, Charlie. I couldn't live without you. I'm so happy you're giving me this chance."

Charlie nodded a little stiffly and sipped her wine. She wondered how long it would be until she could go home to Joey.

"I knew if I could just get you out here, you'd remember how amazing we are together."

He reached out to take her hand. She withdrew.

"Angelo, I know you've gone to a lot of effort but I…"

"Don't make a decision now," he interrupted. "Let's just have a wonderful night together."

She nodded uncertainly.

* * *

><p>Ruby retched into the toilet while Joey held her hair and rubbed her back, assuring the tearful teenager that everything was going to be okay.<p>

"Please don't tell Charlie," Ruby begged, wiping her mouth and sitting up, leaning her head against the bath.

She accepted the water Joey offered and gargled it.

"I can't keep a secret like that from her," Joey explained apologetically. "You've obviously got yourself into a state."

"I just… hate my life," Ruby admitted.

Joey held her as she cried.

* * *

><p>"And now for the next part of our date," Angelo said.<p>

They had finished eating and drinking.

"There's a next part?" Charlie asked as he gestured for her to stand up.

"Over there," Angelo said.

Charlie gasped quietly as she saw and heard a horse drawn carriage appear on the roadside.

"A moonlit carriage ride around the Bay," Angelo declared proudly. "And I can tell you, I almost went over budget on all of this."

Charlie swallowed, wishing that she hadn't kept her horse phobia quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was go near one of those scary creatures. But she forced a smile and nodded, allowing Angelo to take her back up the beach towards them.

* * *

><p>"Everybody has someone but me," Ruby complained. "I lost Xavier and then Geoff and then Xavier again. And he's hooked up with April and Liam won't notice me because he says I'm too young and he likes that horrible Bianca woman…"<p>

She was leaning on Joey's shoulder, allowing herself to be held.

"Indi's only been here five minutes and she's already dating Romeo and… and first Charlie was pretending to be happy with Angelo and now she's _actually _happy with you. And Leah's engaged to Elijah and…"

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes on her own tears.

"How long have you been feeling like this, Ruby?" Joey wondered.

"Months," Ruby said. "But it feels like years."

Joey nodded in understanding and kissed the top of her head.

"And how long have you been drinking so heavily?" she asked.

"A few weeks," Ruby admitted. "That's why Charlie made me move back in. She thinks I stopped but I just… hid it better. Until now."

She shifted to look into Joey's face.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted.

* * *

><p>In the carriage, which was surprisingly pleasant so long as Charlie forgot they were being led around by horses, Angelo had plied her with champagne and a particularly expensive box of chocolates. She tensed when he put his arm around her.<p>

"Has this been the perfect date or what?" he asked confidently.

"It's been nice," Charlie agreed.

"So, how do you feel about flouting the rules?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry?"

"My apartment isn't far away," he coaxed. "We could redirect the horses, get dropped off, make a night of if…"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Angelo," she stated flatly.

"Why not?" he asked. "You know we're amazing together between the sheets."

She grimaced. She had never really been into the sex part of their relationship. Back before Jack had died and life had been simpler, she had enjoyed herself with Angelo. But then she'd met Joey who had showed her what real romance was. And now that she had experienced that, Angelo had never been capable of measuring up.

"Angelo, I know you have your heart set on me changing my mind but it's not going to happen," she told him as gently as possible. "My heart belongs to Joey and I can't go back on that."

"What about me?" Angelo demanded.

"We haven't been working for a long time," Charlie pointed out. "We were together for what, a year? And there's been so much drama and so much pain. I've lost count of how many times we split up. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you but I also can't string you along."

"You were never going to give me a chance, were you?" he snapped bitterly. "This whole thing was just a game, wasn't it?"

"No," Charlie said. "You forced me into this. I told you I didn't want to come but you insisted. And I thought it was the only way I could let you down gently."

"Well then let me let you down roughly," he said darkly. "Get out."

"Sorry?"

"Get out."

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Charlie protested.

"Not my problem," he said, opening the door.

She had no choice but to climb out and watched the carriage be led away.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey rescues Charlie and has a confrontation with Angelo…<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What on earth happened?" Joey wondered when she killed the motorbike's engine and took her helmet off.

Charlie had phoned her to say that she had been abandoned out of town and couldn't get back. Joey had immediately hurried out to pick her up and bring her home.

"Angelo finally got the message and realised I didn't want to be with him," Charlie replied unhappily.

Joey hugged her and handed her spare helmet over. Sighing, Charlie put it on and climbed on the back of the bike. They both grinned as she put her arms around Joey's middle, more than ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Arriving outside Leah's house, Charlie and Joey both climbed off the bike. Just as Charlie was about to walk inside, Joey caught hold of her hand.<p>

"There was a bit of a problem while you were out," she said awkwardly.

"What kind of problem?" Charlie wondered.

"A Ruby problem," Joey replied.

"What is it?" Charlie panicked. "Is she okay? Is it her diabetes or…?"

"It's nothing like that," Joey said. "Although, now I know she's diabetic, it would be good to check her blood sugar levels. She came home very, very drunk."

Charlie's heart sank.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her," she admitted. "I thought bringing her home would stop her from drinking but obviously not."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm hoping she's learnt her lesson from all the puking," she said. "But I think you need to sit down and talk to her properly – when she's recovered from the hangover."

Charlie nodded and they walked towards the house together.

"Will you help me?" Charlie asked. "You know, with talking to Rubes?"

"Of course I will," Joey promised.

* * *

><p>Joey and Charlie had slept side by side at the house, having stayed up late to discuss what had happened with both Angelo and Ruby. The next morning, Joey groaned when she heard her mobile ringing on the bedside table. Sitting up, she attempted to gather her thoughts before picking up the phone. Immediately distressed that 'Chris' was the name calling her, she ducked out of Charlie's bedroom, leaving her sleeping.<p>

"What do you want?" she barked.

Chris was not a person she liked to speak to.

"If you don't stop hassling me, I'm going to have to take out an AVO," she threatened. "You and I have nothing to do with each other anymore."

She walked through the house and sat outside, not wanting anyone to overhear the conversation.

"It's not my fault!" she protested. "I didn't ask for any of this! I'm sorry you feel cheated but it's not down to me. Leave me alone!"

She hung up and sighed heavily, contemplating her next move. In a state of anxiety, she put her shoes on, jumped on her bike and headed towards the beach.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Joey had cut through the Surf Club and up the stairs to the restaurant where Angelo was laying cutlery on each table.<p>

"What the hell were you playing at last night?" she demanded.

"What has it got to do with you?" Angelo snapped back.

Joey groaned in irritation as Chris phoned her again. She cancelled the call and put her mobile on the nearest table.

"You're a real gentleman, you know," she accused. "Leaving a woman out of town with no means of getting back. What a prince! I can totally see why she went out with you."

"I don't owe her or you anything," Angelo replied. "After the way she's treated me, she deserves a hell of a lot worse than being thrown out of a carriage."

"You disgust me," Joey replied.

She turned and left the restaurant, forgetting all about her phone.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie goes on her date with Joey…<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Where did you go?" Charlie wondered.

She had been sat alone at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Joey had returned to the house.

"Sorry," Joey replied. "I just had to deal with some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Charlie asked.

Joey smiled and sat down beside her, kissing her lips.

"Nothing for you to worry about," she assured her.

Not quite satisfied, Charlie gave up being nosy and offered her a coffee.

"Thanks," Joey replied.

She couldn't help check Charlie out as she got up to make the drink. She had always been a fan of the skimpy nightclothes she wore.

"So, are you still up for tonight?" she asked.

"I think you already won the competition," Charlie remarked, bring Joey's coffee to her.

She sat down beside her again. Joey took her hand.

"I'd still like to take you out on a proper date," she said. "I've got it all planned and everything."

Charlie smiled and blushed a little.

"You realise that it should be _me _trying to impress you, right?" she said. "I'm the one who fu…"

Joey interrupted her with a breathtaking kiss.

"I'd like to impress you," she whispered, their lips still together. "You've been dating _that _for a year. You need the recovery!"

Charlie giggled and kissed her again.

"Then I thoroughly look forward to being impressed," she said.

* * *

><p>The evening rolled around and with it, came Charlie's date with Joey. They had already spent much of the day together, mostly trying to talk things through with Ruby, who had promised never to drink again and to be open about how she was feeling instead of masking it all. Then Joey had headed out to set up for the evening.<p>

"Ready?" Joey asked when Charlie came out of the house to greet her.

She remained on her motorbike as she handed the helmet over.

"It's very difficult to wear a dress like this on a bike, you know!" Charlie protested.

"You could always take off," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed and scolded her for misbehaving. She then clumsily climbed onto the bike and allowed Joey to drive her down to the docks.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Charlie breathed when she and Joey climbed off the bike.<p>

Joey had decked the Blaxland out with fairy lights. From the shore, she could see a candlelit table with a single rose in a vase in the middle. And at the back of the boat, there were cushions splayed out like there had been the first and last time they had been on the boat together.

"Is it tacky?" Joey wondered a little nervously.

Charlie laughed softly and hugged her.

"It's perfect," she assured her.

Taking Charlie's hand, Joey led her onto the boat. She pulled out a chair for Charlie to sit in and then dashed below deck to collect their starters.

"Tada!" she said, lifting lids off both the plates and presenting Charlie with a prawn cocktail.

"This is one of my favourites!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I remember," Joey said, seating herself opposite the woman she hoped she would soon be able to call her girlfriend officially.

Charlie smiled at her, as Joey poured out two glasses of wine.

"The plan for the evening is that we have our starters, head out on the water a little bit, have our mains, spend some time together and finish with dessert. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," Charlie said happily, tucking into her meal. "_You're _wonderful."

Joey blushed a little shyly and started on her own food. She hoped to give Charlie the best night of her life.

* * *

><p>Charlie giggled as Joey helped her steer their way out onto the water. Just like she had all those years before, every time Joey touched her hands to guide her, thrills shot through her whole body. With Charlie's hands on the wheel, Joey stepped a little closer and wrapped her arms around her middle. She kissed her shoulder.<p>

"I love you so much, Charlie," she whispered.

"I love you too," Charlie replied. "More than I could ever completely explain."

* * *

><p>Far away from the Bay and near one of the surrounding islands, Charlie and Joey enjoyed their main course – Joey's signature dish.<p>

"Oh, this is even more amazing than I remember!" the police officer gushed. "Thank you!"

Joey smiled, a little overwhelmed with the compliment.

"You'll have to do it for Ruby at some point," Charlie continued. "She'll be furious to have missed this."

"I'll make it a priority," Joey promised.

"I hope she's okay tonight," Charlie ventured. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Well, hopefully we made progress today and she can start sorting herself out a bit," Joey said, trying to be optimistic.

Charlie nodded, hoping she was right.

"But anyway," she said. "Let's not worry about that tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Joey said. "Although, if you really are worried then we can always go back. I don't mind."

"After all the trouble you've gone to? No way!" Charlie chuckled. "Plus, Leah's at home and she's promised to keep an eye on her."

Joey beamed at her.

"Well, I hope you like what the rest of the night has to bring," she said.

"I have no doubt I will," Charlie replied.

* * *

><p>Joey took them out to face the closest island from where they had retired with a glass of wine each at the back of the boat. Snuggled amid the cushions, they kissed tenderly.<p>

"Oh look," Joey said, pointing upwards.

Fireworks began to display in the air above them.

"What a coincidence that we're in just the right place at just the right time."

She grinned. Charlie beamed back at her.

"You organised fireworks?" she said incredulously.

"I thought it might be fun," Joey replied, hoping Charlie would appreciate the gesture.

Charlie lay back in Joey's arms, gazing upwards.

"It's perfect," she said dreamily. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Charlie," Joey said honestly. "All I want to do is make you happy."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey's date reaches its climax…<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The fireworks came to an end and Charlie remained in Joey's arms, a dreamy smile on her face. Joey leant over her, stroking her cheek and gazing at her closed eyes, willing them to open so that she could see how pretty and blue they were. As if knowing she was being watched, Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she blushed at the way Joey was looking at her.

"This has been the best date I have ever been on," she decided.

Joey smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's not over yet," she reminded her.

"It's not?"

"Well, for starters, we have dessert to eat," Joey said.

She gently pulled Charlie to her feet and instructed her to sit back at the table. Then she ducked downstairs to prepare a honeycomb sundae she had bought all the ingredients for the previous day.

"Wow!" Charlie said, when she appeared with two glasses of ice cream.

"I know you have a honeycomb fetish," Joey recalled. "So I thought I'd take advantage."

"You can take advantage as much as you like," Charlie assured her.

Joey matched Charlie's own wicked grin as they sat down to eat together.

* * *

><p>An hour later, with the sky getting darker, Charlie and Joey were back on the cushions, holding hands. Joey traced patterns over Charlie's skin with her fingertips, making them both tingle. Charlie smiled and closed her eyes. She smiled more when Joey leant down to kiss her. Immediately, they became more passionate. Joey moved to lie on top of Charlie while she reined kisses down on her neck and shoulder. Charlie moaned as she felt Joey run her hands expertly all over her body. Her breathing became laboured as her excitement grew. She couldn't express how happy she was that she had been granted a second chance with the woman of her dreams.<p>

"It's a really shame we have that no sex rule," Joey murmured against her neck.

"Well, technically the date competition is redundant so the rule is totally invalid," Charlie replied.

Joey shifted to look at her, a naughty smile on her face.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she teased.

"No, I'm giving you permission to seduce_ me_," Charlie replied.

Joey kissed her again before drawing away. Charlie pouted at the lack of contact but followed suit and got to her feet. Joey dashed away for a moment and returned with her iPod and some speakers.

"Dance with me?" she requested.

Charlie smiled as the same song by Blanche Dubois came on, the same song that had led to an almost kiss between them, right here on this very same boat. This time, Charlie offered no hesitation. She took Joey into her arms and held her close. She rested her head on Joey's shoulder and left no air between their bodies. Joey held onto Charlie, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head. Neither of them had been this happy in a long time. Nothing had ever felt more right than to be together.

* * *

><p>After the dance they had missed out on the first time around, Charlie and Joey retired back to the cushions.<p>

"So, um… this date…" Charlie ventured.

Joey nodded, offering her rapt attention.

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"Do you want to be back together?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Charlie replied without hesitation.

"Then we are," Joey decided.

She smiled and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her and guiding her onto her back.

"Can I start seducing you now?" Joey whispered.

Her palm rested on Charlie's right breast and she could feel her standing to attention through the thin fabric of the dress and no bra. She slipped her thigh between Charlie's legs, allowing her dress to ride up. She pressed her lips against the pulse point in her neck.

"I really wish you would," Charlie breathed.

Needing no further encouragement, Joey guided Charlie into a sitting position, reaching swiftly behind her in order to undo her zip at the back. Charlie shifted and put her arms up so that Joey could swiftly remove her main item of clothing.

Straddling Charlie's narrow hips, Joey dumped the dress beside them and gazed longingly at her girlfriend's body.

"Wow," she murmured. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

She looked into Charlie's eyes and offered a cheeky smile.

"And I remembered in graphic detail," she added.

Charlie laughed and blushed all at the same time. She closed her eyes and leant back as Joey lowered her mouth to her breast, using her lips, tongue and fingers to tease her. Charlie felt a flood of excitement rush through her. She closed her eyes to the sky as she savoured Joey's every touch. Joey kissed her breasts and every surface of her skin in great detail, as if attempting to commit her body to memory all over again.

"I'd forgotten how amazing it is to be touched by you," Charlie breathed.

Joey looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're a fan," she joked.

"How could I not be?" Charlie said before Joey's wandering hands made her moan out loud.

Closing the gap between them, Joey kissed Charlie's lips again and again. Her hand slipped down, trailing her body and reaching the top of Charlie's underwear. Charlie's heart pounded and felt suddenly shy as Joey's hand moved lower. Her excitement was out of control and she worried that Joey would laugh at how wet she had become so quickly. Having dated Angelo previously, it wasn't something she'd really had to worry about. He'd never got her as hot and bothered as Joey did.

"Wow," Joey murmured as she slipped her fingers between Charlie's legs.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

Joey shifted to look at her, keeping her fingers exploring happily.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"It's embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing to make me feel wanted?" Joey asked.

"Well…"

Charlie gazed into Joey's smile and suddenly forgot why she'd been shy. Joey kissed her tenderly on the mouth before hungrily slipping down her body. She made short work of Charlie's underwear and wasted no time in parting her legs and letting her tongue explore. Charlie cried out in sheer delight as Joey licked every contour, savouring her taste and scent. Charlie moaned louder as Joey's talented tongue worked hard to please her. She felt the beginning wave of orgasm start to work its way towards a crescendo. She felt freer than she had in quite some time. Her breathing became ragged as pleasure took over. Lost in the expanse of water around them, she cried out as loudly as she needed to, as loudly as Joey deserved.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey continue to spend the night together…<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie lay back on the pillows, gasping for breath in the cool night air. She smiled as Joey kissed her way up her body and snuggled in close. Resting one hand on Charlie's exposed breast, she kissed her shoulder.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a very long time," she whispered.

Charlie smiled.

"So have I," she admitted. "I'm so happy to be here with you right now. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to feel like this again."

"It took a lot of soul searching and a lot of nudging from Elizabeth but I am so glad I took the chance to come back to you," Joey said. "I hate to think of what we would have missed out on."

"Is Elizabeth the woman who taught you those life lessons?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yes," Joey replied. "I worked for her as a gardener and a housekeeper for a while."

"It sounds like she had a pretty profound effect on you," Charlie mused.

Joey nodded and snuggled closer, holding her hand.

"She gave me the courage and the self confidence to win you back," she admitted. "And I'm so glad she did."

"Are you still in touch with her?" Charlie asked. "I'd love to meet her."

Joey sighed quietly.

"She died a few months ago," she said sadly.

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry," Charlie said, hugging her closer.

Joey managed a smile.

"It was peaceful," she said. "I think she was ready to go. But I really miss her. She came to mean a lot to me in a very short space of time."

Charlie nodded and kissed the top of Joey's head. Then she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Well, I am naked," Charlie remarked.

"Apart from your heels," Joey said, giving her an appreciative look. "That was kind of kinky, by the way!"

Charlie laughed.

"Do I get my dress back at any point?" she asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Joey replied.

She turned and rummaged in a bag, pulling a blanket from it and tucking Charlie in.

"Don't think the night is over, young lady," Charlie said. "Once I've got my breath back, I'm coming after you!"

Joey kissed her.

"I hope that's a promise," she said.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Joey lay on her back wearing nothing but a smile as Charlie reacquainted herself with her body. Closing her eyes, Joey savoured every caress, wondering how on earth she could have waited a whole year to gather her senses together and try to make their relationship work. But then, she supposed that it was life's experiences that made people who they were. A different Joey and a different Charlie might not have worked but the people they were now, had more than a fighting chance.<p>

"Mmm," Joey managed as she felt Charlie settled between her legs.

Charlie ran her fingers up and down Joey's thighs, following them with kisses. She kissed her centre and was happy to realise that Joey was just as excited as she had been. She breathed her in before gently exploring with her tongue. As the strokes of her mouth and fingers grew in confidence, Joey grew in reaction. Charlie felt her shaking beneath her touch as she hurtled towards climax. She came loudly and happily. Charlie kept kissing her until she was fully satisfied. She then kissed her way back up her body, pausing to pay extra attention to her alert nipples.

"That was…" Joey breathed, as Charlie snuggled up to her. "That was…"

She shook her head before settling on the word 'indescribable' as the correct description.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the sky was dark. Charlie and Joey remained in each other's arms, holding each other close.<p>

"We should head back to shore," Joey murmured, although she didn't really want to move.

"Oh," Charlie replied, disappointed. "I thought we might stay out here."

"I booked a hotel on the island over there," Joey explained.

Charlie sat up and smiled.

"You did?" she said.

"I had a grand to use!" Joey giggled.

Charlie tutted, still not sure her girlfriend should be wasting her cash.

"We'd better not waste it then," she decided.

After finally forcing herself to move, Joey stood and dressed. Charlie followed suit and accompanied her to start the boat moving again. In a happy bubble of love, both women felt like they had had the most perfect night of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie and Joey try to help Ruby…<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Both Charlie and Joey were reluctant to surface from a particularly comfortable king size bed in the most luxurious hotel Charlie had ever seen. Her head had almost exploded when she'd seen how large their suite was. She was grateful for a late checkout, which meant that they could enjoy the hot tub in the bathroom before they left. If they could get out of bed.

"Huh?" Charlie grunted, sitting up in a state of confusion when there was a knock at the door.

"That would be breakfast," Joey realised.

Hauling herself out of bed, Joey wrapped herself in the complimentary dressing gowns on the back of the door. She opened up and gratefully accepted the breakfast tray.

"When did you order room service?" Charlie wondered, as Joey tipped the waitress and sent her on her way.

"When I booked the hotel yesterday," Joey said, bringing the tray to the table.

Charlie put the other dressing gown on and followed her.

"Did you go over budget?" she asked worriedly.

"Just under," Joey replied.

Charlie looked incredulously at her and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're insane," she decided.

Joey just poured out two glasses of orange juice, joking that Charlie wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

><p>"You're right about that," Charlie replied.<p>

"I am so glad we flouted the sex rule," Charlie murmured.

She and Joey had finished making love for the second time in the hot tub. Joey smiled, relaxing in the bubbles. Charlie moved closer and kissed her.

"Hey," she said. "Were you expecting to bed me when you booked this place?"

"Expecting probably isn't the right word," Joey smirked. "Hoping?"

Charlie grinned and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around her and straddled her hips beneath the water.

"Now that we're official," she said. "Can I take _you _out on a date?"

Joey beamed at her, cupping her face.

"I would love that," she said.

"I don't think I have a grand to spend though…" Charlie said unhappily.

"It's not about the money we spend," Joey told her. "It's about the fun we have, the happiness."

Feeling reassured, Charlie hugged her a little closer. She never wanted the day to end.

* * *

><p>The romantic bubble of perfection burst the moment Charlie and Joey walked back through the front door. They heard someone crying a retching. Dropping their bags, both women hurried through the house and found Ruby throwing up in the toilet.<p>

"I'm sorry," she managed, sinking onto the floor as Charlie reached out to hold her.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"I saw Liam kissing Bianca and…"

Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. She knew it was stupid, even as she was saying it. If she expected condemnation, she didn't receive it. Charlie just held her and Joey sat in front of her, holding her hands.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said again.

"Tell us how we can make it better," Joey requested gently.

"I don't know," Ruby replied.

She cried harder and rested against Charlie, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, when she had finished having a hot bubble bath, courtesy of Charlie, Ruby was sat in the lounge with her mother and her mother's girlfriend.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" Charlie said.

Ruby nodded weakly.

"Do you think you have a drink problem?"

Ruby looked stricken. She did not want to say yes. But somewhere along the way over the last few months, she had been relying on alcohol a lot. And she feared that it might soon spiral out of control.

"I think I might be developing one," she compromised. "I think I could pull it back without too much trauma but if it goes on any longer then it would be… bad."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, exchanging worried glances with Joey.

"Ruby, there's a place a couple of hours away from here that deal with problems like yours," Joey ventured.

"I don't need rehab!" Ruby protested.

"It's not rehab," Joey assured her. "It's similar but it's designed for people in your position, where you've caught it early. Do you think that might be helpful to you?"

"Maybe…" Ruby ventured.

"I know a few people who have been there and they said the experience is really valuable," Joey said. "We could call them on Monday morning and get you booked in."  
>"Do you think they'd be able to help me?" Ruby asked.<p>

"I'm certain," Joey replied.

Charlie looked awkward.

"Jo, I'm sure that's a great idea but I'd have to save up to send her to a place like that, unless they have payment plans or something," Charlie said.

She would give every last penny to Ruby if it would help. But every single dollar in her bank account wouldn't match the extortionate prices of a clinic like that.

"I can pay," Joey replied.

Charlie looked confused. She couldn't help but wonder where all this money had suddenly come from.

"We couldn't expect you to…"

"I thought we were a family again," Joey said, meeting her gaze.

"We are," Charlie confirmed.

Ruby also nodded.

"Then let me deal with the cost," Joey requested.

"But how…"

"Please just trust me," Joey begged.

Charlie nodded. Money aside, getting her daughter the correct help as soon as possible was her absolute priority.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Angelo attempts revenge…<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby were pondering lunch when there was an urgent knock at the door. They had decided that first thing in the morning, when the office would be open, they would phone and find out how to get Ruby booked in.

"I'll go," Charlie said, hauling herself to her feet.

Walking through the lounge and into the kitchen, she opened the door and was surprised to find Angelo on the other side of it.

"Angelo?" she said in sheer confusion.

He was the last person she expected to visit her. It wasn't like they were on the best terms.

"I don't forgive you," he said sternly.

"Forgive _me_?" Charlie balked.

"But I have come to warn you," he continued, as if she hadn't even spoken.

Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"And what exactly are you warning me of?" she demanded. "I might remind you that I'm still a police officer if you're going to start waving threats around."

"What's going on?" Joey wondered, appearing from the lounge, having heard raised voices.

She glared when she spotted Angelo and immediately came to stand with Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling protective of her girlfriend.

The Sergeant looked a little pale.

"I'm here to blow your relationship apart," Angelo told her.

He pulled Joey's mobile phone out of his pocket. Joey immediately felt her own pockets. She'd been so wrapped up with Charlie that she hadn't even known it was gone.

"Charlie, you might want to find out who 'Chris' is," Angelo told Charlie. "Because she calls her every single day and well, the text messages, you can read for yourself. She's playing you. She's in financial trouble and she's playing you. It's not love or anything like that, Charlie. You're being conned. It's a real shame you didn't figure it out for yourself because when she dumps you, you're not welcome to come crawling back to me."

He thrust the phone into Charlie's hands and left, storming back to his car. Bewildered, Charlie turned to Joey.

"He's wrong," Joey assured her. "He's gone through my phone and drawn the conclusions that he _wants _to draw. But he couldn't have been more wrong. I swear."

Charlie nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, turning the phone over in her hands. Anxiously, Joey also pulled up a chair. She touched Charlie's hand gently.

"Charlie?" she said.

She held her breath and felt like her heart had ceased beating while she waited for some sort of response. Charlie chewed her lips and then handed the phone over. Joey looked a little startled.

"Well, it _is _your phone," Charlie pointed out.

Joey nodded uncertainly.

"You know when you came back?" Charlie ventured. "I was so surprised to see you and when you kissed me and told me you wanted me, I was so happy. But with that happiness came total panic. It didn't last long but it was there."

"Panic about what?" Joey wondered.

"That you'd never come back just to be with me, not after all that time and all that had happened," Charlie said sadly. "I was terrified that you came back to teach me a lesson or something."

"Charlie, I would never do that," Joey insisted gently.

"I know," Charlie replied.

She smiled and squeezed Joey's hand.

"I know you wouldn't do that," she confirmed. "I know that it's not in you to be dishonest or hurtful. I know that for that reason and many others, I don't really deserve you."

"Charlie…" Joey protested.

"But you're mine, aren't you?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm yours," Joey promised. "I love you. I didn't come home for any reason but that. Everything we've shared these past few days has been real."

"I know," Charlie agreed. "But I have to ask you what Angelo's talking about."

Joey sighed heavily and looked awkward.

"I might have… left a few bits of information out," she admitted.

Charlie offered her rapt attention.

"Chris is a boy, not a girl," Joey said. "He's the eldest son of Elizabeth, the woman I was working for until she died a few months ago."

"What does he want from you?"

"Money," Joey revealed.

"Money?"

She immediately thought of how free Joey seemed to be with her cash these days, how much she had invested in spoiling her.

"When Elizabeth died, she left me everything," Joey said.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Like…?"

"Like millions," Joey told her. "Plus property. Everything. She left me everything."

"Wait, you're a millionaire?" Ruby said from the doorway.

Both women looked round in surprise.

"Ruby, you shouldn't…"

"It's fine," Joey said. "If I want to be part of your family then I need to be honest with both of you."

She gestured for Ruby to come and sit with them.

"So… you _are _a millionaire?" Charlie asked, numb with shock.

"I guess so," Joey said. "To be honest, I'm still not that comfortable with the money."

"Yeah, it must be a real burden!" Ruby smirked.

"Ruby!" Charlie scolded.

The teenager quickly apologised.

"Why did this Elizabeth leave the money to you?" Charlie wondered.

Joey shrugged.

"I was just there, I guess," she said.

"But she has a son?"

"Two sons," Joey said. "One of them is in jail for a sexual offence and the other one is Chris, the person who keeps phoning and texting me. He wants me to give him the money she left me and honestly, I would if it wasn't for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Elizabeth was very, very specific," Joey said. "I can't ignore her feelings like they don't matter. She wrote into her will that if Chris visited her between her cancer diagnosis and her death, then the money would be split between us. But no matter how many times we begged him to come, he refused. The only reason he cares now is because he thinks I've got 'his' money."

"So, you tried to help him when she was still alive?" Charlie asked.

"No," Joey said. "I had no idea that I was getting left anything. I was only the housekeeper and gardener."

She shook her head in disbelief, as if the truth still hadn't sunk in.

"I kept nagging Chris to visit because his absence was breaking his mother's heart," she explained. "I didn't really know the situation I was in."

"You must have meant a lot to her," Ruby ventured.

Joey shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"I only did what anyone else would do," she said. "I just tried to look after her. I don't deserve what she gave me. Mind you, I didn't deserve what Chris gave me either."

Charlie and Ruby both looked concerned.

"He tried to get me jailed for killing her," Joey explained unhappily.

"What?" Charlie shrieked.

"I didn't do it!" Joey replied in panic.

"That wasn't what I was reacting to, sweetheart," Charlie assured her.

Joey blushed and apologised.

"The police decided there was no case to answer," she said. "I was with her when she died but they did a routine post mortem and there was nothing to indicate any wrongdoing. All I did was hold her hand and tell her what I thought Heaven would be like. No more, no less."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby goes to the clinic while Joey invites Charlie to stay in her mansion…<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"You'll visit every day?" Ruby checked.

She, Charlie and Joey had all driven to the clinic where Ruby would be staying for a week of treatment. The plan was to stay at Joey's house nearby.

"We promise," Charlie said, hugging her daughter.

Ruby clung to her and told her that she loved her.

"And I love you too," Charlie said, looking her in the eye. "We'll be here for you no matter what, okay?"

Ruby nodded and hugged her one more time. She also hugged Joey and reluctantly let them leave.

"I feel so sorry for her," Charlie admitted.

Joey caught hold of her hand.

"She'll be fine," she assured her. "It's good that she's getting the help. And we'll only be round the corner."

"I'm intrigued about where you're taking me," Charlie admitted.

"It's a much nicer place than I could ever have dreamed of owning," Joey told her as they climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Charlie bellowed ten minutes later. "This isn't seriously yours!"<p>

Joey had driven them as far as large, iron gates encasing a tall, stately mansion.

"Don't forget I didn't earn it," Joey told her.

She climbed out and hauled the gates open before getting back in to drive the car up the path, round the back of the house and into an empty, private car park. Charlie's mind was still spinning.

"When exactly were you going to tell me about all of this?" she wondered

"When the time was right," Joey said, parking Charlie's precious car and climbing out.

She moved to the other door and opened it for Charlie, helping her out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Charlie and Joey had taken a break from the tour of the house, getting as far as the kitchen.<p>

"Elizabeth had lots of staff here," Joey explained, having made them both coffee, courtesy of the items they'd bought in a shop on the way to the clinic.

She led the way from the kitchen to a sitting room with a wonderful view of the gardens outside.

"She had a cook and everything," she said. "But after she died I had to let them go. I didn't need staff and I wasn't sure how long I'd be sticking around for anyway. I felt bad about getting rid of them but I did write the best references ever so I hope they've all found their way into good jobs. Plus she left all of them a grand each."

"She sounds like a very generous woman," Charlie said.

Joey spoke about her former boss with so much affection, she was intrigued to know as much about her as possible.

"She was," Joey agreed with a faint smile. "I was lucky to end up with her."

"It sounds like she was lucky to end up with you too," Charlie replied.

"Well, like I said, I don't deserve what she gave me," Joey said. "I only did what anybody else would have done."

"What did you do?" Charlie wondered.

Joey shrugged and sipped her drink.

"I was the housekeeper and I worked in the garden," she explained. "Whenever I was cleaning a room that she was in, we started chatting. After a few conversations, she started inviting me to have lunch with her. And then, when I realised she was lonely and that her son, Chris, wasn't visiting at all, I started to stay behind after work for an hour or two, just chatting to her."

"That's a bit beyond the role of a housekeeper," Charlie pointed out.

"But I enjoyed it too," Joey said. "It wasn't a chore or anything."

She smiled at the memory.

"Then I had to move out of my apartment because my landlord was selling up," she said. "Elizabeth invited me to move in so I was keeping her company even more. It was nice though. I liked hearing all her stories and stuff."

Charlie smiled affectionately at her. She could just imagine Joey, with her generous heart, giving an elderly woman all the time and attention she needed.

"I started noticing that she was wheezing a lot," Joey said, her tone suddenly sad. "We argued about it for ages and in the end she agreed to go to the Doctor just to shut me up. It turned out she had lung cancer. I was there when they diagnosed her and it was one of the worst days of my life."

She shifted and allowed Charlie to put her arm around her.

"I nursed her until the day she died," Joey told her. "I looked after her and when things were really bad, I started sleeping in her room. It's big enough that we could fit another bed in there and that meant that I could keep her safe. I held her hand as she died and…"

She sighed.

"I spoke about you a lot," she admitted. "One of the last things she said to me was that I should go and find you and try to make things work. She said that if it went wrong, at least I'd know I'd tried."

Smiling, Joey took a moment to gaze at her girlfriend.

"I am so glad I tried," she said earnestly.

Charlie leant closer and kissed her.

"So am I," she said. "You've brought a joy to my life that I really thought was gone forever."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey comes face to face with Chris…<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Two weeks later, Charlie, Joey and Ruby returned to Summer Bay together. With a lot of counselling, including group sessions with her mother and her mother's girlfriend, Ruby seemed to be on the mend and she was hoping to be able to start again.

"I'm just embarrassed," she said from the backseat as Charlie drove them back home.

"Embarrassed?" Joey queried. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Rubes."

"I turned into a borderline alcoholic," Ruby said.

"And you sought help for it," Joey returned. "That's not embarrassing, it's brave."

Ruby managed a hopeful smile.

"So, when do I get to come and stay in your mansion again?" she asked.

Joey chuckled.

"Any time you like," she replied.

"Now?"

"Rubes, you just spent two days there," Charlie reminded her.

"And I still didn't manage to see every single room!" Ruby replied. "And when do I get a go on your bike?"

"Never," Charlie said quickly.

Joey merely raised her eyebrows, and asked if she didn't trust her.

"Of course I do," Charlie said. "But I don't trust other vehicles on the road and I don't trust Ruby not to get distracted and fall off."

Ruby pouted at her in the rear-view mirror. Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll work on her," she promised.

Ruby grinned.

"You're the best step-mother ever," she said.

Joey snorted with laughter.

"I don't think I'm quite step-mother material yet," she said. "But give me time."

"You just paid for me to go into rehab," Ruby pointed out. "I think you count."

Joey turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

><p>Charlie, Joey and Ruby stopped off at the Diner in order to eat before they went home for the night.<p>

"Just who I wanted to see," said a voice.

Joey froze when she saw Chris sitting at a table with Angelo.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked, surveying the tall, dark haired man as he stood and approached them.

"What do you want, Chris?" Joey demanded, sounding stronger than she felt.

Charlie kept hold of her hand.

"I'm here to sue you," Chris told her. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning but I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"What the hell are you suing me for?" Joey demanded.

She swallowed uncertainly and clutched Charlie's hand a little too tightly, although the police officer didn't object.

"You turned my mother against me before she died," Chris informed her. "You disinherited me. And if I can't get you done for bumping her off…"

"I didn't kill her!" Joey snapped loudly.

Just the thought of her now departed friend broke her heart. It would take a lot of time for that particular wound to heal.

"Well, you would say that, wouldn't you?" Chris replied.

Joey was painfully aware of how many people were looking at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked more quietly.

"Because my mother left millions to a maid," Chris replied. "Even my brother deserved more than you."

"Your mother left millions to the person who supported her and took care of her when her son didn't give a shit," Joey replied. "I was there for every single appointment, every moment in between and I was there when she died. I held her right to the end when you could barely pick up a phone to excuse yourself."

She shook her head in disgusted.

"All she wanted was for you to visit her," she said. "Even for half an hour and you would have got half of everything. You didn't get anything because you let her down."

"We'll see," Chris said. "Thanks to your little friend, Angelo, I am absolutely certain I've found a way to get what's mine."

Charlie glared at her ex-boyfriend, still sitting at the table. His face was unreadable.

"I'll be in touch," Chris stated before marching out of the Diner.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Morag is enlisted to help Joey face Chris…<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_I figured I may as well update today as I have some time on my hands. I finished writing this story last night and it will finish at chapter twenty seven so I hope you enjoy it as we draw to a close. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"There's no case to answer and I'm absolutely sure that that's what the judge will rule," Morag Bellingham stated.

Charlie had brought Joey into the city to visit her stepmother.

"Thank you," Joey said.

Ever since Chris had declared his intention to sue, things had been stressful. The local media had got wind of the story and Joey and Charlie had both been hassled on a regular basis. While taking the opportunity to promote his business, Angelo had been more than happy to make malicious comments about them to the press.

"Can I ask you a serious question though?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Morag replied.

"Would it just be easier to give him what he wants?"

"No!" Charlie said quickly. "You deserve everything that Elizabeth left you, Joey. She made those choices for a reason."

"But he _is _her son," Joey pointed out.

"Her son that, like Charlie says, this woman disinherited for a reason," Morag said reasonably. "Obviously, if you do want to give your money away, I won't stop you. But it's not something I'd advise."

"Okay," Joey said quietly.

She nodded and reached for Charlie's hand, grateful for all her support.

"I just want this whole thing to go away," she sighed, sinking back in her seat.

* * *

><p>On the Sunday before they were due to appear in court, Charlie and Joey took Ruby to the beach. The teenager was still feeling a little fragile but she seemed to have settled back into school easily enough, which was a relief.<p>

"Enjoy the last of your cash," Chris said, appearing as if from nowhere.

Joey rolled her eyes from where she sat on a beach towel with her family.

"You've got one last chance to drop this, Chris," she replied firmly. "My lawyer says that the whole case is a farce. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Except for manipulating a vulnerable woman, of course," he replied.

"You need to get away from us," Charlie warned, having had quite enough of him already.

Since everything had kicked off, he had moved at least temporarily to Summer Bay. He had also buddied up with Angelo and both of them were eager to make their lives as miserable as possible.

"I wonder how much that mansion will cost to redecorate," Chris mused as he walked away.

Joey seethed and flopped back onto her towel. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Charlie shifted a little closer and held her hand.

"Joey…" she said softly when she saw tears creep from beneath her girlfriend's eyelids. "Joey, everything's going to be alright. You heard what Morag said…"

"I know…" Joey said, sitting up again and wiping her tears away. "I just… this isn't what I wanted."

"Well, of course you didn't," Charlie said.

Ruby sat quietly beside her, wondering if she should give them some space or not.

"I didn't think I'd recover when Elizabeth died," Joey said, addressing both of them. "Then I felt like my head was exploding when I realised she'd left me everything. I… I wanted to do right by her. I donated to the charities she liked, I was respectful of her wishes. And I followed her advice. I stopped missing you and I took the chance to come back here. And it feels like the minute I finally got everything I wanted, I finally got to be a family with you two… and it's all gone wrong again."

Charlie put her arm around her shoulders.

"I don't even need the money," Joey said unhappily. "I don't care about it. The only reason I'm fighting him is because I wanted to follow Elizabeth's wishes."

"And you've done the right thing," Charlie assured her.

She looked at Ruby, who nodded her agreement.

"I just want the three of us to be happy together," Joey said sadly.

"And we are," Charlie said gently. "Whatever happens tomorrow, we'll always be happy together now. We're a family."

Joey studied her face and then turned to Ruby. She held the teenager's hand and rested against Charlie.

"We are," she agreed. "Nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Joey sat beside Morag in court, listening to people arguing about her character, Chris's and Elizabeth's. It was all very confusing and she wasn't completely sure of what was going on. But on Charlie's advice, she had put her full trust in her lawyer. She just hoped that whatever happened with the money, she could leave all the problems behind. For the first time in a long time, she was desperately looking forward to her future.<p>

"In conclusion," the judge said.

Joey looked up sharply, figuring that this part was probably important. She caught sight of Chris at the other desk, also paying close attention what was being said.

"I can't find any proof that Mrs Lane was manipulated or not of sound mind when she made her will," the judge continued.

He was an older man, perhaps in his fifties, with very kind eyes.

"It seems to me that Ms Collins did nothing but make her last months as bearable as possible," he said. "And although Mrs Lane's choices may not be traditional, I can't fault them."

He looked directly at Joey.

"You did a good thing for your employer," he said. "And no criminal, nor civil charges will be brought against you. Case dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Angelo hassles Charlie and Joey and his brother comes to Summer Bay…<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Result!" Joey cried cheerfully, crashing onto the sand.

Charlie landed next to her, complaining that she had cheated in their race across the beach.

"I did not!" Joey replied indignantly.

She lay back on the sand and gazed up at the clouds until Charlie moved into her line of vision. They kissed.

"I think the winner deserves more than that…" Joey said.

Charlie looked coy, innocently wondering what she could possibly mean. Joey reached up and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Public displays of affection should be outlawed," said a male voice.

Charlie shifted so that she and Joey could look up at whoever was speaking to them. Their hearts sank when they realised it was Angelo. After the result from court, Chris had stormed back out of Summer Bay as quickly as he had come. Angelo had hung around like a bad smell. It wouldn't be so bad if he had left them alone but he always seemed to be on hand to make comments or cause them some hassle. Fortunately, the newspaper had run a very positive article about Joey, painting her as a hero.

"Leave us alone," Joey ordered.

"What, you think because you're loaded, you can boss everyone around?" he snapped.

"No, I think because I live in a free society that if you continue to hassle us, we'll legally force you to stay away," Joey replied.

Angelo looked irritated. Charlie looked impressed. Back in the day, she had been the one who'd felt the need to look after Joey. After everything that she had been through, she had been broken and fragile, which had of course only made Charlie's eventual betrayal even more devastating. But these days, Joey was confident, assertive and sure of herself. It was a wonderful thing.

"How does it feel to only have a girlfriend because you're a millionaire?" Angelo asked, eager to keep the debate going.

"I wouldn't know because that hasn't happened to me," Joey returned without any hesitation.

Again, Charlie was impressed. She was touched by Joey's commitment to her and that she believed so much in Charlie's own commitment. It genuinely felt like they had healed all the hurts from the past. She had never viewed the future with so much eager optimism.

"What, you think she hooked up with you because she wanted to?" Angelo asked. "That the thought of being called a lesbian didn't turn her stomach anymore."

"Angelo, back off," Charlie snapped.

He just laughed.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that you get some old woman's cash and Charlie embraces the gay label and starts dating you?" Angelo asked. "You'll be useful for a while, Joey. You're good for paying for everything, taking her round on that crappy little bike you have and paying a fortune to put her daughter into rehab. But you'll never be the real thing. You weren't before and you aren't now. Sooner or later, she's going to break your heart and cheat on you all over again. And do you know why? Because she's straight. And she can't pretend forever."

Charlie opened her mouth to call him as many names as she could think of but Joey got there first.

"It's a nice theory," she said. "But you've missed one vital fact. When Charlie left you for me, she didn't know I had money. She didn't know anything about it."

Angelo glared.

"Also, we got back together when we did because that's when Joey came home," Charlie added, somewhere between smug and bitter. "There was no coincidence about it."

Without anything more to say, Angelo stomped back off up the beach. Charlie shook her head in disbelief, wondering when he was going to give it up and let it go.

"He's really not worth worrying about," Joey said. "Now, I believe we were establishing a reward to the girl who just kicked your arse in that race!"

* * *

><p>"You know, lunch wasn't exactly what I was angling for," Joey remarked as she and Charlie walked hand in hand into the Diner.<p>

"We need the sustenance," Charlie pointed out. "I don't want you falling asleep halfway through!"

Joey giggled as they took a corner table.

"I could have no sustenance at all and I'd never do that," she assured her. "One look at you and I suddenly have all the energy I need."

She grinned. Charlie kissed her.

"We're still having lunch!" she stated.

Colleen Smart approached their table, taking their order and looking rather flustered.

"Is everything okay, Colleen?" Charlie asked, a little concerned.

She and Joey had both been surprised by the warmth that she had accepted their relationship with. She had also been very interested in Joey's millionaire status, as had a lot of people.

"There's a food critic here," Colleen hissed, nodding to a dark haired man at another table. "We're all panicking about getting everything perfect."

As if knowing he was being talked about, the man turned and smiled at all three of them. Colleen looked even more flustered and bustled off without taking the couple's order.

"Hello, ladies," the man said, inching towards their table. "You've just brightened up my day."

Charlie and Joey remained suspicious.

"I'm Paulie Rosetta," he declared, extending his hand.

Neither Charlie nor Joey shook it.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Ruby struggles at school…<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Why do I get the feeling that Rosetta isn't a popular name around here?" Paulie asked, keeping a confident smile on his face.

"Because it isn't," Joey replied simply but not unkindly.

The stranger pulled up a chair and sat down uninvited.

"What's he done?" he asked.

"Just tried to ruin our lives," Joey said. "No biggie."

Charlie snorted and shook her head before explaining that Angelo was her ex-boyfriend and he hadn't taken kindly to the end of their relationship in the beginning of her relationship with Joey. Paulie raised his eyebrows.

"_You're _a couple?" he asked incredulously.

"What of it?" Charlie replied a little shortly.

"Nothing," Paulie said, holding his hands up in defence. "I think that's awesome! I bet you dented my brother's pride though."

"Something like that," Joey said.

Charlie nodded. She still felt a little bad that Angelo was hurting so much but at the same time, she had known from the start that she had to follow her heart.

"And there I was, hoping that he'd be pleasant to visit," Paulie remarked. "It looks like I've either come at the best or the worst time."

"The worst," Charlie and Joey informed him.

He exhaled and chewed his lip.

"No time like the present," he decided, standing up. "I wish you lovely ladies a lovely day."

They exchanged somewhat bemused looks as he headed out of the Diner, leaving Colleen rather flummoxed over the outcome of the 'food critic'.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey arrived home to Ruby looking uncharacteristically glum at the table, attempting to do homework.<p>

"Do you need any help?" Charlie asked. "Not that I'm any good at maths really."

Ruby sighed and put her pen down.

"No," she said. "It's fine. It's just…"

"What?" Charlie asked.

She and Joey pulled up a chair.

"Have you ever just wanted to escape your life?" Ruby asked.

Charlie and Joey both exchanged worried looks.

"In a few dire circumstances," Charlie ventured. "What's… what's wrong?"

Ruby sighed heavily and looked her parents in the eye.

"Things aren't that great at school," she admitted.

Charlie looked confused.

"What, with homework or…?"

"With the other students," Ruby told her.

Charlie looked a little helplessly at her daughter and then at her girlfriend.

"Because of the drinking?" Joey wondered.

Ruby nodded glumly. Charlie reached out to hold her.

"Are people picking on you?" she asked carefully.

"A little bit," Ruby admitted. "Nicole is all wrapped up with Penn and I don't really hang out with Xavier and April anymore. Indi's all wrapped up in Romeo and I've never really got to know Dex. Plus, he's a sitting target for bullies too so…"

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes in case tears spilled out.

"What do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

"Run away," Ruby replied.

"I mean, should we talk to Gina or…?"

"No," Ruby said. "Telling tales will only make it worse."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with this on my own."

She stood and headed into her bedroom, leaving her books and her parents behind.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Angelo and Paulie are after some cash…<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"I have a proposition for you," Angelo said, standing over the table at the Diner where Charlie and Joey were having lunch.

Both women looked up, rather alarmed. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd last spoken to him and they had both been relieved that he had started to avoid them instead of continually causing trouble.

"Sorry, what?" Joey replied, looking behind her. "Who are you talking to?"

"You," Angelo said, sitting down without being asked.

Both Charlie and Joey looked offended.

"Why are you sitting at our table?" Charlie wondered.

His behaviour seemed far too strange and after everything they had been through since his return to the Bay, Charlie couldn't quite comfortably trust him.

"You're bumming around town with no direction," Angelo told Joey rather bluntly.

Joey continued to look irritated.

"And you're sitting on millions," Angelo continued. "So, why don't you do something useful with it instead of keeping hold of it in a bid to keep hold of her?"

He jerked his head in Charlie's direction. She wanted to punch him.

"And what do you suggest I do with it?" Joey wondered.

"Why don't you invest in the restaurant?"

Joey stared at him.

"I couldn't think of anything worse than having any sort of connection with you," she replied.

Undeterred, Angelo ploughed on.

"You wouldn't have to invest a lot," he said. "Quite frankly, the less I have to do with _you_, the better. I don't want you having any kind of say in my business and I still hate you. But you could earn a bit of a profit from your percentage and you never know, it might galvanise you into doing more than sitting on your arse drinking coffee."

Joey shook her head.

"This isn't actually serious, is it?" she asked. "I mean, I can't think of a more ridiculous way to spend even a cent of my cash."

"Business failing, is it, Angelo?" Charlie asked curtly.

He glared at her and then focussed back on Joey.

"Will you at least think about it?"

"I've thought about it," Joey said. "And the answer is never. Goodbye."

Angelo sighed and stood up, storming away from the table. Charlie and Joey exchanged confused glances.

"What on earth was that all about?" Joey wondered.

* * *

><p>Angelo arrived back at the restaurant where his brother was waiting for him.<p>

"Well?" Paulie asked hopefully.

"I just humiliated myself for you," Angelo snapped. "I hope you're happy."

"I'll be happy if you got the money," Paulie replied.

Last night, they had cooked up a plan together to raise the funds to pay off the debt collectors that had been chasing Paulie for months. Angelo had applied for an extension of his bank loan but unfortunately, after everything that had happened with Charlie and Joey recently, a lot of people had been boycotting the restaurant. Takings were down almost as soon as the business had taken off and subsequently, the bank was not prepared to shell out any more money.

"Well, I didn't," Angelo snapped. "I told you it was stupid idea!"

"Well, last time I checked, Joey was the only millionaire either of us know!" Paulie snapped back. "I should have just cut out the middle man. Of course she wasn't going to give anything to you. I'll take care of this myself!"

With that, he stormed out.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Joey figures out why Angelo asked her to invest in the restaurant…<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_There is only one chapter after this one so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your reading and your reviewing. I really appreciate it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"I think we need a holiday," Joey decided.

"Because life's so difficult right about now?" Charlie giggled.

She had taken some time off work to spend with Joey, painfully aware that she had a home and a life away from Summer Bay and might decide she wanted to return to it one day. The couple were stretched out on the beach sunbathing and enjoying the lovely weather.

"I'm serious," Joey said, shifting in her lounger. "You've got time off work and Ruby will have a break from school soon. We could go somewhere, the three of us."

Charlie smiled.

"That sounds nice," she agreed, reaching out and holding her hand. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I've never been abroad before," Joey ventured. "Unless you count living on a trawler! It'd be nice to see more of the world than just the ocean though."

"Then why don't we go into town later and get some brochures?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Joey agreed. "Now, how do you feel about swimming?"

Accepting the challenge, Charlie leapt up and took off down the beach.

"Hey!" Joey protested, hurtling after her. "No fair!"

Charlie splashed into the sea, running until she was immersed in the water. Joey was quickly upon her, giggling and wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist. Charlie turned around a kissed her, admiring how beautiful she was with the sunlight shimmering on the water around them.

"I think I won that one," Charlie said. "So, does that mean I get a reward?"

Joey grinned, hugging her a little closer and kissing her. She let her lips wander along her jaw and down her neck and smiled as Charlie's legs straddled her.

"I'm sure we can think of something," she murmured, tracing her fingertips over her skin.

Charlie closed her eyes and relaxed into Joey's touch. She gasped a little when she felt Joey's fingers between her legs and inside her bikini bottoms. She moaned happily, as Joey quickly set to work. She clutched her a little tighter as Joey continued to play, gently but firmly. Charlie felt like her whole body was on fire. She saw fireworks sparkling beneath her eyelids and Joey quickly took her to the edge of ecstasy and beyond.

* * *

><p>"You are very much the person I wanted to see," Paulie announced when he spotted Charlie and Joey walking hand in hand towards the Diner.<p>

"What's up?" Joey wondered.

She didn't think that much of Angelo but his brother was rather charming.

"I need to borrow money," Paulie said, getting right to the point.

"How much?"

"Not a lot."

"What are we talking here?"

"A few grand."

"I need a number, Paulie," Joey said a little impatiently.

"Maybe thirty…"

Charlie was immediately outraged.

"You don't even know her!" she snapped. "Why the hell should she lend you anything?"

"She probably shouldn't," Paulie agreed. "But I'm about to get severely maimed by a loan shark so I'm pretty much out of options."  
>Joey hesitated. It wasn't like she didn't have the money. She had more than she needed. And she had always been brought up to help someone out if she could.<p>

"Please?" Paulie begged.

"I guess…" Joey ventured.

"Thank you!" he replied, surprising her with a hug. "I told him I didn't need his help."

"Wait," Joey said, pushing him away firmly. "Who's 'he'?"

"Angelo," Paulie ventured quietly.

Charlie looked even more irritated while Joey looked puzzled.

"Is that what yesterday was about?" Joey asked.

"Um…"

"Angelo?" Joey said. "He was trying to trick me into lending you money?"

"Uh… I don't…"

"Forget it," Joey said irritably.

She took Charlie's hand and continued on her way.

* * *

><p><em>Next time… Charlie, Joey and Ruby go on holiday and make a big decision about their future…<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"This is the best holiday ever," Ruby decided. "I wish it wasn't over so soon."

She, Charlie and Joey had spent three glorious weeks in Orlando, Florida. They'd taken on all the amusement parks and gone swimming with dolphins. All of them had enjoyed every single second of their trip and none of them were that keen to go home.

"We've been talking about some stuff, Rubes…" Charlie ventured, having silently checked with Joey that it was okay to start discussing things.

They were at a Ponderosa restaurant on International Drive and it was the last night of their holiday.

"Are we moving here?" Ruby asked hopefully. "Right outside Universal Studios would suit me down to the ground!"

She grinned, making them both laugh.

"We're not moving here," Charlie told her. "But we were thinking of moving somewhere else. Like to Joey's house."

"The mansion?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, the mansion," Joey confirmed.

"Awesome!" Ruby said jubilantly.

She paused, pondering the situation for a moment.

"Why now?" she wondered.

"Honestly?" Charlie said. "Because of how unhappy you've been."

Ruby frowned, looking a little puzzled.

"But we've had a great holiday," she pointed out. "I've been happy."

"You haven't been happy at home though, have you?" Charlie said. "You're struggling at school and stuff."

"I thought I was meant to be all brave and deal with it," Ruby said.

Both Charlie and Joey looked a little startled, wondering where that advice had come from.

"If that's what you want to do, then we'll support you," Joey told her. "But if you want to start afresh somewhere else then we'll support you in that too. We just want you to be happy."

"Don't either of you want to stay in the Bay?" Ruby wondered. "What about your job, Charlie?"

"I've been making some calls and I could transfer to a station near the mansion," the police officer explained.

Joey still hadn't quite got her head around the fact that she indeed owned a mansion.

"What about your friends and everything?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't really have that many," Joey said.

"And we can always visit the people we care about," Charlie said. "Like Leah and VJ. And I'm sure they'd come to visit us."

"In that mansion, _everyone _will want to!" Ruby giggled.

"That's part of the reason as well," Joey admitted.

"What is?"

"Ever since everyone found out about our money, it's been… awkward," she explained.

Charlie was touched to be included in such a way and reached for her girlfriend's hand.

"Angelo and Paulie tried to con me," Joey continued. "Every time I see Colleen she makes some sort of remark. When Brett realised I was back in town and had cash, he started hassling me. And it's just… difficult. I never wanted to make a big deal out of the cash that Elizabeth left me. But I feel like that's what people care about."

"That's not what we care about," Ruby said quickly, just in case she was worried.

Joey chuckled and nodded.

"I know," she said. "I just think if we moved away and started afresh, we could really make things great again. We'd be a family, I'd actually be using the property that Elizabeth left. Charlie can transfer to a closer station and there's a really good school in the area where nobody has to know anything about you that you don't want them to."

"What do you think?" Charlie asked.

"I'm in," Ruby said without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Charlie, Joey and Ruby found themselves in the mansion surrounded by boxes. They'd had a meal with Leah and VJ the night before and said their goodbyes to other people. After a long discussion with Charlie, Joey had given Paulie the $30,000 he had asked for and they hoped to have seen the last of Angelo, whose business was seriously floundering.<p>

"Okay, I can't move another thing," Joey decided. "I quit!"

Charlie flopped down beside her, very much of the same mentality.

"Shall we order pizza?" Ruby suggested. "It feels like a pizza day. Although I cannot wait to try and cook breakfast in that massive kitchen! Seriously, have you seen it? It's huge!"

The teenager could hardly contain her delight at her new surroundings. She missed Summer Bay much less than she thought she would.

"Pizza sounds good," Joey said. "My phone is in my bag…"

She pathetically reached out for it and groaned. Ruby got the message and went to pick up from where they had put it on a bureau in the corner of one of the many lounges.

"Oh!" Ruby said when the corner of the bag snagged on the front handle. "Sorry!"

The bureau opened, revealing various pens and papers inside.

"Hey, what's this?" she wondered.

"What's what?" Charlie asked, craning her neck in curiosity.

"It's for you," Ruby said to Joey, forgetting the bag and bringing over a white envelope.  
>Also curious, Joey opened it up. Her heart stopped for a second when she realised it was a letter from Elizabeth. She read it aloud.<p>

_My dear Joey,_

_I don't know when you'll find this letter, if ever. It may be the day I died, months later or even years. I just wanted to leave it for you to find in your own space and time._

_I hope that Chris hasn't caused trouble for you after the outcome of the will. I believe you will have been surprised to have been left everything but for me, there was no other option. You have been the daughter I never had and always wanted. You made an old woman very happy in what could have been the loneliest time in her life._

_Thank you, Joey, for everything you have done for me. The joy and comfort you've brought me over these months has been overwhelming. I don't think I would be greeting the end with any grace if you hadn't been there. Thank you for your care, your jokes, your stories and your love. And of course for all the practical help as well. You mean more to me than I could say._

_I hope that you will go back to Summer Bay when you are ready. I hope that you will take that risk and fight for your Charlie. Life is too long to be lonely and you need to seek your own happiness. Joey, your whole face lights up whenever you talk about Charlie or Ruby and it's so obvious how much they mean to you. Go after them. Be a family again. Show them how much you love them and let them do the same. And honestly Joey, I have no idea who _wouldn't _love you._

_I know I have said all of this before. I've nagged you to high Heaven about trying to give yourself another shot at happiness. But please try. I just know that if you head back home, Charlie will see what she lost and beg for another chance. I don't know of anyone who deserves to be happy more than you._

_I'd love if you would bring Charlie and Ruby here. I would love to think that this big, old house could be a family home again. I can just picture you making it yours and being happy here with the people you love._

_Thank you for everything, Joey. I hope you know how much you have changed my life._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Joey sank back against Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"You really didn't see this until now?" Ruby wondered. "Because you've done everything she said and…"

"No, I didn't know it was here," Joey said. "I mean, she nagged lots about me coming to find you. But I didn't know about her ideas of us living here as a family or anything."

She smiled, although a lump was still aching in her throat.

"I like to think we've made her happy," she ventured. "If she can see us now."

Charlie put her arm around her.

"She'll be happy with everything you done," she assured her. "You would have made her proud."

"You came to find Charlie," Ruby agreed.

"And you," Joey put in. "You come as a package."

Ruby grinned broadly, as did Charlie.

"You donated to all the charities you knew she cared about," the police officer added. "You've followed your heart. We've moved here as a family. You've done everything she obviously wanted you to do."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you both for helping me do it," she said. "Thank you for still loving me. Thank you for being my family."

She leant in and kissed Charlie gently on the mouth.

"Wait!" Ruby squeaked.

They jolted apart in surprise.

"Order the pizza before you get all snuggly wuggly and sickening!" the teenager teased, leaping up and grabbing Joey's bag.

"Hold that thought," Joey whispered as she dug around in her bag for her phone.

Charlie kissed her cheek.

"I will," she promised.

* * *

><p><em>Guess where I went on holiday! Lol. Seriously though, thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed it. As I didn't update yesterday, I will post the first chapter of a new story after I update 'A Different Way'. Love, IJKS xxx<em>


End file.
